Rompiendo el Amanecer
by Aye436
Summary: Spoilers. Incluye primer capítulo de BD ORIGINAL. Una boda se acerca, una amenaza se impone y pronto un tratado se romperá ¿qué ocurrirá ahora en la vida de Bella?
1. Comprometida

Amanecer

_Hola a todos, este es un Fic sobre ideas locas que rondan en mi cabeza, jaja. Bien este primer capítulo como muchos sabrán es el ORIGINAL DE AMANECER, por lo que es y pertenece enteramente a la genia Stephenie Meyer, los demás capítulos son pura invención de mi cabeza._

_Disfruten tanto como yo._

_XOXO_

_Aye 436._

Amanecer

"No temas" murmuré  
"Nuestro destino es estar juntos"  
Me sentí repentinamente sobrepasada por la verdad de mis propias palabras.  
Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto.  
No había forma de dudarlo.  
Sus brazos me envolvieron,  
Estrechándome contra él…  
Sentía como si cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo fuera una corriente eléctrica.  
"Por siempre" acepto.

La niñez no es del nacimiento a cierta edad y hasta cierta edad.  
El niño crece, y se guarda las cosas infantiles.  
La niñez es el reino donde nadie muere.  
Edna St. Vincent Millay

Prefacio

HABIA TENIDO MÁS QUE MI CUOTA CORRESPONDIENTE DE EXPERIENCIAS cercanas a la muerte. No era algo a lo que realmente te acostumbras.  
Parecía curiosamente inevitable, sin embargo, enfrentar la muerte otra vez. Como si realmente estuviera marcada para el desastre. Había escapado repetidas veces, pero esta seguía volviendo a mí.  
No obstante, esta vez era tan diferente a las demás.  
Puedes correr de alguien que temes, puedes tratar de luchar contra alguien que odias. Todas mis reacciones habían sido dirigidas hacia aquel tipo de asesinos – los monstruos, los enemigos.  
Siendo la persona que estuviese matándote, alguien quien amaras, no tendrías opción que seguir. ¿Cómo podrías correr, cómo podrías luchar, cuando al hacerlo lastimarías a tu amado? Si tu vida fuera todo lo que tuvieras que darle a tu amado, ¿cómo podrías negársela?  
¿Si fuera alguien a quien realmente amaras?

1. COMPROMETIDA

Nadie te esta mirando, me prometí a mi misma. Nadie te esta mirando. Nadie te esta mirando.  
Pero, porque no podía mentirme convincentemente ni siquiera a mi misma, tuve que echar un vistazo.  
Como estaba sentada esperando por las tres luces del tráfico en el pueblo que se volvieran verdes, mire a escondidas a la derecha -en su minivan, La Señora Weber dio vuelta completo su torso en mi dirección. Sus ojos perforaron los míos y me estremecí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba su mirada o se veía avergonzada.  
Todavía se consideraba rudo mirar fijamente a la gente, ¿no era así?, ¿ya no se aplicaba más eso a mí? Entonces recordé que estas ventanas estaban recubiertas de un color tan oscuro que probablemente ella no tenia idea si incluso yo estaba aquí, quedando claro eso alcance su mirada. Intente encontrar algún alivio en el hecho de que no tenía la vista fija en mí realmente, sólo en el auto.  
Mi auto. Suspiré.  
Eche un vistazo a la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones estaban tiesos en la acera, perdiendo su oportunidad de cruzar mientras miraban fijamente. Detrás de ellos, el Señor Marshall estaba embobado a través de la vidriera de su pequeña tienda de recuerdos.  
Al menos no tenía la nariz pegada contra el vidrio. Todavía.  
La luz se volvió verde y en mi apuro por escapar pisotee sobre el pedal del gas sin pensarlo - la forma normal en la que hubiera golpeado a mi viejo monovolumen Chevy para que se moviera.  
"¡Argh!" grite sofocada mientras buscaba a tientas el freno. Tranquilizándome, simplemente golpe de forma ligera el pedal. De todas formas el auto se tambaleo hasta detenerse absolutamente.  
No aguante mirar alrededor a la reacción. Si había habido alguna duda de quién estaba manejando este auto antes, se había ido ahora. Con la punta de mi zapato, suavemente presione el pedal del gas hacia bajo un milímetro y medio, y el auto se movió hacia adelante otra vez.  
Conseguí alcanzar mi meta, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera estado funcionando --No hubiera llegado al pueblo del todo. Iba sin muchas cosas estos días, como Pop-Tarts (galletitas dulces) y cordones de zapatos. Para evitar gastar tiempo en público.  
Moviéndome como si fuera en una carrera, tuve la ventanilla abierta, la tapa del depósito de gasolina abajo, la tarjeta escaneada y el inyector en el tanque dentro de segundos. Por supuesto, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que los números en el marcador aceleraran el paso. Ellos hacían tic-tac perezosamente, casi como si lo hicieran sólo para enojarme.  
No estaba soleado - un típico día lluvioso en Forks, Washington - pero aún sentía como si un foco me apuntara, atrayendo la atención al delicado anillo en mi mano izquierda. En momentos como este, percibiendo los ojos en mi espalda, se sentía como si el anillo se estuviera moviendo rítmicamente como un aviso de neón: Mírame, Mírame.  
Era ridículo estar tan acomplejada y sabía eso. Además de mi papá y mamá, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente estuviera diciendo sobre mi compromiso?, ¿acerca de mi nuevo auto?, ¿acerca de mi misteriosa aceptación en el Ivy League Collegue? ¿Acerca de la brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que centelleaba en mi bolsillo de atrás ahora mismo?  
"Sí, a quién le importa lo que piensen" Murmuré respirando bajo.  
"Uhm, ¿señorita?" la voz de un hombre llamo.  
Me di vuelta, y entonces desee no haberlo hecho.  
Dos hombres estaban parados al lado de un lujoso todo terreno con flamantes kayaks atados en la parte superior. Ninguno de ellos estaba mirándome, ambos miraban el auto.  
Personalmente, no lo entendía. Apenas estaba orgullosa de poder distinguir los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy. Este auto era negro brillante, elegante, y bonito, pero seguía siendo sólo un auto para mí.  
"Lamento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué tipo de auto esta manejando?" preguntó el alto.  
"Uhm, un Mercedes, ¿si?"  
"Sí," dijo el hombre cortésmente mientras su amigo de más baja estatura entorno sus ojos a mi respuesta.  
"Lo sé. Pero me estaba preguntando... ¿esta manejando un Mercedes Guardian?" el hombre dijo el nombre con reverencia. Tuve la sensación de que este tipo se llevaría bien con Edward, mi... mi prometido (no había realmente vuelta que darle a esa verdad con la boda sólo a unos días) "Se supone que no están disponibles en Europa todavía" el hombre continúo "y mucho menos aquí."  
Mientras sus ojos examinaban los contornos de mi auto -no se veía muy diferente de otros Mercedes para mi, pero ¿qué sabia yo? - Contemplaba brevemente mis problemas con palabras como prometido, boda, esposo, etc. Tan solo no podía ponerlas juntas en mi cabeza. Por una parte, había sido criada para que se me pusieran los pelos de punta al simple pensamiento de esponjosos vestidos blancos y ramilletes. Pero más que eso, tan sólo no podía conciliar un formal, respetable, aburrido concepto como esposo con mi concepto de Edward. Era como moldear a un arcángel como un contador público. No podía visualizarlo en ningún rol banal. Como siempre, tan pronto comencé a pensar en Edward fui atrapada por un excitante revuelo de fantasías.  
El extraño tuvo que aclarar su garganta para tener mi atención: todavía estaba esperando por una respuesta acerca de la compañía que hizo el auto y el modelo.  
"No lo sé" le dije honestamente.  
"¿No le importa si me tomo una foto con él?"

Me tomo un segundo procesar eso. "¿En serio?, ¿quiere tomarse una foto con el auto?"  
"Claro--nadie va a creerme si no tengo una prueba".  
"Uhm. Okay. Bien."  
Puse de lado rápidamente el inyector y me arrastre lentamente en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras el entusiasta extrajo de su bolso una gran cámara que se veía profesional. Él y su amigo hicieron turnos posando por el capo, y entonces fueron a tomar fotos a la parte trasera.  
"Extraño mi monovolumen" me queje.  
Muy, muy conveniente -demasiado conveniente- que mi monovolumen haya dado su último respiro sólo semanas después de que Edward y yo hayamos acordado nuestro anómalo compromiso, un detalle el cual era que él tenia permitido reemplazar mi monovolumen cuando este pasara a mejor vida. Edward juro que eso sólo era esperable, mi monovolumen había vivido bastante y entonces había expirado por causas naturales. Según él. Y, por supuesto, yo no tenia forma de verificar su historia o tratar por mi misma de revivir mi monovolumen. Mi mecánico favorito-- detuve ese frío pensamiento, negándome a terminarlo. En lugar de eso, escuche la voz del hombre afuera, atenuada por las paredes del auto.  
"... en el video online venían con un lanzador de fuego. Ni siquiera arrugo la pintura."  
"Por supuesto que no. Puedes pasar un tanque sobre este nene. No hay mucho mercado para uno aquí. Diseñado por diplomáticos del Medio Oriente, traficantes de armas, y los lideres que manejan drogas, en su mayoría."  
"¿Crees que ella es algo?" preguntó el de baja estatura en voz más suave. Agache mi cabeza.  
"Huh," dijo el alto, "Quizás. No puedo imaginar para qué necesitas vidrios a prueba de misiles y dos toneladas de armadura por aquí. Debe ser conducido en alguna parte más peligrosa."  
Armadura. Dos toneladas de armadura. ¿Y vidrios a prueba de misiles? Genial. ¿Qué había pasado con el buen pasado de moda antibalas? Bueno, al menos esto hacia algún sentido --si tenias un retorcido sentido del humor. No era como si no hubiera esperado que Edward se aprovechara de nuestro trato, para cargarlo de su lado de modo que él pudiera dar más que recibir. Estuve de acuerdo en que podía reemplazar mi monovolumen cuando necesitara ser reemplazado, no esperando que ese momento llegara tan luego, por supuesto. Cuando fui forzada a admitir que mi monovolumen se había convertido en no más que un tributo de naturaleza muerta a los clásicos Chevys en mí acera. Sabía que su idea del reemplazo iba probablemente a desconcertarme.  
Hacerme foco de miradas y cuchicheos. Había estado de acuerdo en esa parte. Pero ni siquiera en mis más oscuros pensamientos había previsto que él me daría dos autos.  
El auto "anterior". Me dijo que era un auto prestado y que lo devolvería después de la boda. Todo esto no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para mí. Hasta ahora. Ja ja. Porque yo era tan frágilmente humana, tan propensa a los accidentes, tan victima de mi propia peligrosa  
mala suerte, aparentemente necesitaba un resistente tanque como auto para mantenerme a salvo. Muy divertido. Estaba segura que él y sus hermanos habían disfrutado un poco de la broma a mis espaldas. O quizás, tan sólo quizás, una pequeña voz susurró en mi cabeza, no es una broma, tonta. Quizás él esta realmente preocupado por ti. Esta no era la primera vez que él se volvía un poco exagerado tratando de protegerme.  
Suspiré.  
No había visto el auto de "después" todavía. Estaba escondido bajo una sabana en el rincón más profundo del garaje de los Cullen. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente habría mirado a hurtadillas hasta ahora, pero realmente no quería saber. Probablemente no había armadura en ese auto - porque no la necesitaría después de la luna de miel.  
Virtualmente indestructible era una de las muchas ventajas que yo estaba buscando. La mejor parte acerca de ser un Cullen no eran los autos caros ni las impresionantes tarjetas de créditos.  
"Hey," llamó el hombre alto, poniendo sus manos en el vidrio en un esfuerzo por tratar de ver hacia dentro "Ya estamos listos. ¡Muchas gracias!"  
"De nada." contesté de vuelta, y entonces tensa mientras encendía el motor moví el pedal con cuidado - siempre tan suavemente- hacia abajo...  
No importa cuantas veces haya conducido el familiar camino hacia mi casa, aún no podía hacer que los anuncios mojados por la lluvia se descoloraran en el fondo. Cada uno de ellos, sujetado con grapas a los postes de teléfono y pegados en las señalizaciones de las calles, era un golpe frío en la cara. Un bien merecido golpe en la cara. Mi mente fue absorbida en el pensamiento. Antes había sido interrumpido inmediatamente. No podía evitarlo en este camino. No con fotografías de mi mecánico favorito pasando delante de mí a intervalos regulares. Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob.  
Los carteles de ¿HA VISTO USTED A ESTE CHICO? no fueron la idea del padre de Jacob. Habían sido idea de mi padre, Charlie, quien imprimió anuncios y los esparció por todo el pueblo. Y no sólo en Forks, sino en Port Angeles y Sequim y Hoquiam y Aberdeen y en cada pueblo de la Península Olímpica... Se había asegurado que todas las estaciones de policía en el estado de Washington tuvieran el mismo anuncio colgado en la pared, también. Su propia estación tenía un mural entero dedicado a encontrar a Jacob. El mural estaba generalmente vacío, para su gran decepción y frustración. Mi papá estaba decepcionado más que con la falta de respuestas, con Billy, el padre de Jacob --y el amigo más cercano de Charlie. Por Billy no estar más involucrado con la búsqueda de su "fugitivo de 16 años". Por Billy negándose a poner anuncios en La Push, la reserva en la costa que era el hogar de Jacob. Por su aparente resignación a la desaparición de Jacob, como si no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer. Por decir "Jacob esta madurando ahora. Él volverá a casa si quiere hacerlo."  
Y estaba frustrado conmigo por irme al lado de Billy.  
Yo no ponía carteles, tampoco. Porque ambos, Billy y yo, sabíamos donde estaba Jacob, más o menos, y también sabíamos que nadie había visto a este chico. Los anuncios situaron el usual gran y gordo nudo en mi garganta, las usuales escocidas lágrimas en mis ojos, y estaba contenta de que Edward estuviera fuera cazando este domingo. Si Edward viera mi reacción, sólo lo haría sentir terrible, también.  
Por supuesto, había inconvenientes en que fuera domingo. Mientras me daba vuelta lenta y cuidadosamente sobre mi calle, pude ver la patrulla de policía de mi papá en el camino de entrada de nuestra casa. Se había saltado la pesca hoy otra vez. Aún enfurruñándose acerca de la boda.  
Así que no pude ser capaz de usar el teléfono adentro. Pero tenía que llamar...  
Me detuve en la acera detrás de la figura del Chevy y saque el celular que Edward me había dado por emergencias de la guantera. Marqué, manteniendo mi dedo en el botón de "colgar" mientras el teléfono sonaba. Por si acaso. "¿Hola?" Seth Clearwater respondió, y suspire de alivio. Yo era demasiado cobarde para hablarle a su hermana mayor Leah. La frase "arráncame la cabeza con los dientes" no era totalmente en sentido figurado cuando venía de Leah.  
"Hey, Seth, es Bella."  
"¡Oh hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estas?"  
Atragantada. Desesperada por consuelo. "Bien."  
"¿Llamando para ponerte al día?"  
"Eres psíquico"  
"Apenas. No soy Alice -tú sólo eres predecible," bromeo. Entre la manada Quileute allá abajo en La Push, sólo Seth se sentía a gusto mencionando a los Cullen por su nombre, menos aún bromear acerca de cosas como mi próxima cuñada casi sabe lo todo.  
"Sé que lo soy". Vacile por un minuto. "¿cómo esta él?"  
Seth suspiró. "Igual que siempre. No quiere hablar, aunque puede oírnos. Esta tratando de no pensar como humano. Sólo yendo con sus instintos."  
"¿Sabes donde esta ahora?"  
"En alguna parte del norte de Canadá. No podría decirte qué provincia. Él no presta mucha atención a los limites entre estados"  
"Cualquier indirecta que él pudiera..."  
"Él no va a volver a casa, Bella. Lo siento."  
Tragué saliva. "Este bien, Seth Lo sabia antes de preguntar. Es sólo que no puedo evitar anhelarlo."  
"Sí. Todos nos sentimos igual."  
"Gracias por aguantarme, Seth. Sé que los otros deben estar haciéndotelo difícil."  
"No son grandes admiradores tuyos" convino alegremente. "Una tontería, pienso. Jacob hizo sus elecciones, tú las tuyas. A Jake no le gusta la actitud de ellos sobre esto. Por supuesto él no esta súper entusiasmado en que lo estés inspeccionando, tampoco"  
Me quede boquiabierta. "¿pensé que él no te hablaba?"  
"No puede escondernos todo, por mucho que trate."  
Así que Jacob sabia que estaba preocupada. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Bueno al menos él sabía que no había saltado hacia el horizonte y lo había olvidado por completo. Puede ser que él me haya imaginado capaz de eso.  
"Supongo que te veré en la... boda." dije, forzando la palabra a través de mis dientes.  
"Sí, yo y mi mamá estaremos ahí. Fue genial de tu parte que nos preguntaras."  
Sonreí al entusiasmo en su voz. Aunque invitar a los Clearwaters había sido idea de Edward, estaba contenta de que hubiera pensado en eso. Tener a Seth iba a ser bueno --un vínculo, no obstante poco convincente, a mi padrino de boda perdido.  
"Dile a Edward que le mando saludos, ¿si?"  
"Seguro"  
Agité mi cabeza. La amistad que había surgido entre Edward y Seth era algo que aún aturdía mi mente. Aunque era una prueba de que las cosas no habían tenido que ser de esta manera. Los licántropos y vampiros podían llevarse bien, muchas gracias, si tuvieran la voluntad de hacerlo.  
No a todos les gustaba esa idea.  
"Ah," dijo Seth, su voz se quebró una octava. "Er, llegó Leah."  
"¡Oh, adiós!"  
La llamada se corto. Deje el teléfono sobre el asiento y me prepare mentalmente para entrar a la casa, donde Charlie estaría esperando. Mi pobre padre tenia tanto con que lidiar en estos momentos. Jacob-el-fugitivo era solo uno de los tantos problemas que tenia que aguantar en su sobrecargada espalda. Estaba más o menos preocupado por mi, su apenas-una-adulta-legal hija quién estaba a punto de ser Señora en sólo unos pocos días más.  
Caminé lentamente a través de la ligera lluvia, recordando la noche que le contamos...

Así como el sonido del auto de Charlie anunciaba su regreso, el anillo de repente pesaba cincuenta kilos en mi dedo. Quería meter mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo, o quizás sentarme arriba de ella,  
"Deja de moverte nerviosamente, Bella. Por favor trata de recordar que no estas confesando un asesinato aquí."  
"¡Es fácil decirlo para ti!"  
Escuché el siniestro, fuerte y bullicioso sonido de las botas de mi padre chocar contra el pavimento. Las llaves sonaban en la puerta ya abierta. El sonido me recordó a esas partes de las películas cuando las victimas se dan cuenta que olvidaron cerrar el pestillo…  
"Cálmate Bella", Edward susurró, escuchando la aceleración de mi corazón. La puerta golpeó contra la pared, y me estremecí como si hubiera sido atacada con un arma de electrochoque.  
"Hola, Charlie," Edward lo saludó totalmente relajado.  
"¡NO!" pité bajo mi respiración  
"¿Qué?" Edward susurró de vuelta.  
"¡Espera a que cuelgue su pistola!"  
Edward soltó una risita entre dientes y pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello bronce. Charlie salió de la esquina, aún en su uniforme, aún armado, y tratando de no poner caritas cuando nos ha  
espiado sentados en el sofá de dos plazas. Últimamente, se ha esforzado mucho para que Edward le agradara más. Por supuesto, esa revelación de seguro estaba por acabarse inmediatamente.  
"Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?"  
"Nos gustaría hablar contigo," dijo Edward. "Tenemos buenas noticias."  
La expresión de Charlie pasó en un segundo de tensa amabilidad a oscura sospecha.  
"¿Buenas noticias?" gruñó Charlie, mirándome fijamente.  
"Toma asiento, Papá."  
Levantó una ceja, me miró por cinco segundos, entonces con paso ruidoso se sentó en la orilla del reclinador, su espalda estaba recta.  
"No te exaltes, Papá", después de un momento de silencio se lo dije.  
"Todo está bien."  
Edward hizo una mueca, y supe que había una objeción en la palabra "Esta bien". Él probablemente habría usado algo parecido a "maravilloso" o "perfecto" o "glorioso".  
"Seguro Bella, seguro que sí. Si todo es tan genial entonces ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?"  
"No estoy nerviosa," mentí.  
Me ladeé lejos de su feroz ceño fruncido, avergonzada hacia Edward, e instintivamente limpié mi frente con mi mano derecha para remover la evidencia.  
"¡Estas embarazada!". Charlie explotó "¿Estas embarazada, no es cierto?"  
Pensando que la pregunta estaba dirigida a mi, él estaba mirando a Edward, y puedo jurar que vi su mano dirigirse a su pistola.  
"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!" Quise darle un codazo en la costilla a Edward, pero sabia que ese movida sólo me podría proporcionar un moretón. ¡Le había dicho a Edward que la gente probablemente sacaría esa conclusión! ¿Qué otra razón posible habría para que personas cuerdas se casaran a los dieciocho años? (Su respuesta hizo que mis ojos giraran. Amor. Claro.)  
La mirada llena de ira de Charlie se aclaró. Usualmente cuando estaba diciendo la verdad mi cara lo dejaba bastante claro, y el ahora me creía.  
"Oh, lo siento"  
"Disculpa aceptada".  
Hubo una larga pausa. Después de un momento me di cuenta que todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo. Miré aterrada a Edward. No había manera de que me salieran las palabras. Me sonrió y entonces dobló sus hombros hacia mi padre.  
"Charlie, me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho esto en orden. Tradicionalmente, debería haberte preguntando primero. No quise faltarte el respeto, pero como Bella ya ha dicho que sí y no quiero empequeñecer su decisión en este asunto, en vez de pedirte a ti su mano, estoy pidiendo tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida, y por un extraño milagro ella me ama de esa forma también. ¿Nos darías tu bendición?".  
Sonaba tan seguro, tan calmado. Por un instante, escuchando la absoluta confianza en su voz, experimenté un raro momento de entendimiento. Podía ver, fugazmente la manera que el mundo se veía para él. En lo que duraba un latido del corazón, esta noticia hacia perfectamente sentido.  
Y entonces capté la mirada de la expresión de la cara de Charlie, ahora sus ojos estaban mirando el anillo. Aguanté la respiración mientras que su piel cambiaba de color, un aceptable rojo, de rojo a violeta, me comencé a parar, no estaba segura que tenia planeado hacer; tal vez utilizar la maniobra Heimlich, De seguro él no estaba ahogado, pero Edward apretó mi mano y murmuró "Dale un minuto" tan bajo que sólo yo pude escuchar.  
El silencio fue mucho mas largo esta vez. Entonces gradualmente, matiz a matiz, el color de Charlie volvió a la normalidad. Sus labios estaban apretados, y sus cejas estaban arrugadas; reconocí su expresión de "pensamiento profundo". Nos estudió con la mirada a los dos por un largo momento, y sentí a Edward relajarse a mi lado.  
"Supongo que no estoy tan sorprendido", se quejó Charlie. "Sabia que tendría que lidiar con esto tarde o temprano".  
Suspiré.  
"¿Estas segura de esto?" demandó Charlie mirándome.  
"Estoy cien por ciento segura de Edward", le dije sin titubear.  
"Contrayendo matrimonio, ¿aunque? ¿Cuál es el apuro?" Me miro sospechosamente otra vez.  
El apuro era debido al hecho de que me estaba acercando cada vez más a los diecinueve años todos los apestosos días, mientras que Edward estaba congelado en sus diecisiete años de perfección. No es ese el hecho de que en mi libro este asociado al casamiento, pero el matrimonio era requerido debido al delicado y enredado compromiso que Edward y yo habíamos hecho para llegar a este punto, al borde de cualquier transformación de mortal a inmortal.  
Estas no eran cosas que podía explicarle a Charlie.  
"Nos vamos juntos a Darthmouth en el otoño, Charlie," Edward le recordó. "Me gustaría hacerlo, bueno, de la manera correcta. Es como fui criado". Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.  
No estaba exagerando exactamente; ellos habían sido grandes moralistas pasados de moda en la Primera Guerra Mundial.  
La boca de Charlie estaba torcida de un lado. Mirando por algún ángulo para rebatir. Pero ¿Que podía decir? ¿Prefiero que vivas en pecado primero? Era un papá; sus manos estaban entrelazadas.  
"Sabia que venia esto" dijo para si mismo frunciendo el ceño. Entonces de repente, su cara pasó perfectamente a suave y en blanco.  
"¿Papá?" pregunté ansiosa. Miré a Edward, pero no pude leer su cara, tampoco cuando miraba a Charlie.  
"¡Ja!" Charlie explotó. Salté en mi asiento. "¡Ja,ja,ja!"  
Miré sin creer como Charlie se doblaba de la risa, todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Miré a Edward por una traducción, pero Edward tenia sus labios juntos, tensamente presionados, como si  
estuviera tratando de contener una carcajada.  
"Ok, esta bien" dijo ahogado. "Cásense". Otro ataque de risa lo sacudió.  
"Pero…"  
"¿Pero qué?" demandé.  
"¡Pero tú tienes que decirle a tu madre! ¡No le diré ni una palabra a Renée! ¡Eso es todo tuyo!" estalló en carcajadas de la risa.  
Paré con mi mano en la manilla, sonriendo. Seguro, en ese momento, sus palabras me aterrorizaron. La Ultima Condena: decirle a Renée. Un matrimonio a temprana edad estaba en lo más alto de su lista negra, más que hervir vivos a pequeños cachorritos. ¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no. Charlie ciertamente no. Quizás Alice, pero no pensé en preguntarle  
"Bueno: Bella," dijo Renée después de haberme atragantado y tartamudeado con las palabras imposibles: Mamá, me caso con Edward. "Estoy un poco ofendida que hayas esperado tanto para decirme. Los pasajes de avión cada vez se ponen más caros. Oohh, se inquietó, "¿Crees que Phil no tendrá yeso para entonces? Arruinaría las fotos si no esta con traje."  
"Espera un segundo, Mamá." dije boquiabierta. ¿A que te refieres con que esperé tanto? Recién me comp…" No podía forzar a salir la palabra comprometida "las cosas se fijaron, tú sabes, hoy".  
"¿Hoy día? ¿En serio? Eso es una sorpresa. Asumí…"  
"¿Qué asumiste? ¿Cuándo lo asumiste?"  
"Bueno, cuando viniste a visitarme en Abril, se veía como si todo estuviera arreglado, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres muy difícil de leer, cariño. Pero no dije nada por que sé que no habría hecho nada de bien. Eres exactamente como Charlie". Suspiró, resignada. "Una vez que decides algo, no hay forma de razonar contigo. Por supuesto, exactamente como Charlie, te apegas a tus decisiones, también."  
"No estas cometiendo mis errores, Bella. Suenas como si estuvieras muerta de miedo, y creo que es porque tenias miedo de mi". Soltó una risita tonta. "De que voy a creer, y sé que he dicho mucho sobre el matrimonio y otras estupideces, no estoy retractándome, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que esas cosas específicamente se aplican a mi. Tú eres una persona completamente distinta a mí. Tú cometes tus propios errores, y estoy segura que tendrás tu parte correspondiente de arrepentimientos en tu vida. Pero el compromiso nunca fue tu problema, cariño. Tienes mejores opciones para hacer que esto funcione, mucho mas que gente de cuarenta años que conozco". Renée se reía otra vez." Mi pequeña hija de mediana edad. Por suerte, al parecer haz encontrado otra alma vieja."  
"¿No estas enojada?" "¿No crees que estoy cometiendo un gran error?"  
"Bueno, de seguro desearía que esperaras unos cuantos años más. Me refiero a que, te parezco lo  
suficientemente vieja para ser suegra? No contestes eso. Pero no sobre mí. Es sobre ti. ¿Eres feliz?"  
"No lo sé. Estoy teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial ahora mismo."  
Renée soltó una risa suave. "¿Él te hace feliz, Bella?"  
"Sí, pero-"  
"¿Pero qué?"  
"Pero no dirás que suena exactamente como cualquier otra encaprichada adolescente como en la antigüedad?"  
"Nunca has sido una adolescente, cariño. Sabes lo que es mejor para ti". En las últimas semanas, inesperablemente, Renée se vio inmersa en los planes de la boda. Pasa horas todos los días al teléfono con la madre de Edward, Esme, no hay preocupaciones en que las suegras se lleven bien.  
Renée adora a Esme, pero entonces, dudo que alguien pueda evitar reaccionar de esa manera a hacia mi más adorable suegra.  
En seguida me dejó descolocada. La familia de Edward y mi familia, juntos estaban a cargo de los preparativos sin dejarme hacer, saber o pensar mucho sobre ello. Charlie estaba furioso, por supuesto, pero la parte más dulce fue que no estaba enojado conmigo. Renée era la traidora. El contaba con que ella fuera la difícil. ¿Que podía él hacer ahora, cuando la última amenaza – decirle a Mamá – había resultado completamente en vano? No tenía nada, y lo sabia. Entonces lloriqueaba  
alrededor de la casa, murmurando que ya no podía confiar en nadie en este mundo…

"¿Papá?" lo llamé cuando abrí la puerta de la calle. "Estoy en casa."  
"Espera, Bella , quédate ahí."  
"¿Ah?" pregunté, parando automáticamente.  
"Dame un segundo, Ouch, lo hiciste, Alice."  
¿Alice?  
"Lo siento, Charlie," La vibrante voz de Alice respondió, ¿Cómo es eso?  
"Estoy sangrando."  
"Estás bien. No pase la piel" – confía en mi.  
"¿Qué esta pasando?" demandé, dubitativa en la puerta de entrada.  
"Treinta segundos, por favor, Bella," me dijo Alice. "Tu paciencia será recompensada."  
"Hhmm" añadió Charlie.  
Golpeé con mi pie en el suelo, contando cada segundo. Antes de entrar a la sala de estar.  
"Oh" exhalé. "Aw. Papá. ¿No te ves –"  
"¿Tonto?" interrumpió Charlie.  
"Estaba pensando en 'elegante'"  
Charlie se sonrojó. Alice tomó su codo y tiró de la manga, lo dio vuelta en circulo para exhibir el traje de color gris pálido.  
"Ahora sácame esto, Alice. Me veo como un idiota."  
"Nadie que ha sido vestido por mi se ve como un idiota."  
"Tiene razón, Papá. ¡Te ves fantástico! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"  
Alice giró sus ojos. "Es la prueba de talle final. Para ambos."  
Despegué la mirada del inusualmente elegante Charlie y por primera vez ví el la temida bolsa blanca de ropa recostada cuidadosamente a través del sofá.  
"Aahh"  
"Ve a tu lugar feliz, Bella. No nos tomará mucho"  
Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos. Manteniéndolos cerrados, me tropecé dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras a mi habitación. Me desnudé hasta quedar en mi ropa interior y mantuve los brazos arriba sin rodeos.  
"Creíste que estaba metiendo astillas de bambú bajo tus uñas," Alice murmuró para si misma cuando me seguía.  
No le presté atención. Estaba en mi lugar feliz.  
En mi lugar feliz, toda la confusión de la boda se terminaba y listo, quedaba atrás. Reprimida y olvidada. Estábamos solos, sólo Edward y yo. El entorno era confuso y estaba constantemente en flujo – cambiaba de un brumoso bosque a una ciudad cubierta de nubes a una noche ártica – por que Edward estaba guardando en secreto el lugar de nuestra Luna de miel para sorprenderme. Pero no estaba particularmente preocupada acerca de dónde. Edward y yo estábamos juntos, había cumplido mi parte del compromiso perfectamente. Me casaría con él. Ese era el mayor. Pero también había aceptado todos sus exorbitantes regalos y estaba inscrita, aunque inútilmente, para asistir a la escuela de Darmouth en el otoño. Ahora era su turno.  
Antes de que me transformara en vampiro – su gran compromiso – él tenía otra condición que cumplir. Edward tenía una obsesiva preocupación acerca de las cosas humanas a las que estaba renunciando, las experiencias que no quería que me perdiera. Pero había sólo una experiencia en la que yo insistía. Por supuesto era la que él habría deseado que olvidara por completo.  
Así era la cosa, difícil. Sabía como seria cuando todo se acabara. He visto vampiros neófitos de primera mano, y he escuchado las historias de mi pronto a ser familia sobre los salvajes primeros días. Por varios años, mi mayor rasgo de personalidad será estar sedienta. Tomaría tiempo volver a ser yo otra vez. Y aún cuando estuviera en control de mi misma, nunca volvería a sentir de la misma forma que me siento ahora.  
Humana… y apasionadamente enamorada.  
Quería la experiencia completa antes de haber intercambiado mi calidez, frágil, un cuerpo plagado de feromonas por algo hermoso, fuerte y desconocido. Quería una Luna de miel real con Edward, y a pesar del miedo que sentía al peligro en que me colocaría, él aceptó intentarlo.  
Estaba vagamente conciente de Alice y el suave roce de satín en mi piel. No me importaba por el momento que el pueblo entero hablara de mí. No pensaba en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar muy pronto. No me preocupaba de tropezarme con mi cola o de reírme en el momento equivocado o de ser muy joven o de la audiencia mirando o incluso del asiento vació donde mi mejor amigo debería estar.

Estaba con Edward en mi lugar feliz.


	2. Plática de Chicas

_Hola gente vengo con este nuevo Fic producto de mi ya desbordada imaginación jaja no podía evitar las ganas de escribir esto así que espero disfruten como yo lo hago al escribir esta historia que por cierto esta dedicada a dos personas que quiero mucho en primera a mi hermana Queque por su aguante a mi locura y manía y a Naty mi amiga querida que se unió a mi fanatismo y amor a Edward Cullen…jaja, así es como imagino yo la continuación de esta serie y creo y espero que mi versión no llegará a rozar ni los pies de la historia original. Por eso **aclaro todos los personajes aquí escritos no me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer**, Alfaguara y Summint Entreteinment; cualquier parecido con la novela original (**Breaking Dawn**) es pura coincidencia._

_**XOXO**_

_**Aye 436**_

* * *

**2. Plática de Chicas.**

Suspiré, eso debió alertar a mi… futura cuñada pues rompió a reír logrando un efecto como el de miles de campanillas repiqueteando en el aire, Alice me sonreía divertida. Su risa me había regresado a la cruda realidad de una forma dolorosa, cosa que logró que mis mejillas se encendieran cual semáforo al anunciar el alto, al recordar dónde se hallaba mi mente, con quién y de qué forma, segundos atrás.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…- dijo Alice meneando la cabeza mientras a velocidad vampírica terminaba de dar las últimas puntadas al ruedo del vestido… de novia, gracias a Dios Charlie, al igual que yo, huía de forma rápida a la hora de ver el vestido de novia, por lo menos esta sería la última vez hasta el día de la ceremonia- Es gracioso ver como reaccionas al pensar en Edward.

Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo, la vergüenza cubría mi cara por completo. Sin embargo Alice seguía sonriéndome, debía de parecerle divertido el efecto que su hermanito causaba en mí, más aun después de lo sucedido en el prado semanas atrás, ver los ojos de Edward ardiendo en pasión logró tal efecto en mi mente que hacía que mis, ya de por si, alteradas hormonas me tendieran jugarretas, más aún en presencia de Alice, ya que mi mente trataba de huir de todos los medios posibles que me llevaran a la conciencia de que el día de mi boda estaba más cerca que la ventana de mi habitación; de solo pensarlo… asusta, pues todo parece como un sueño, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, un sueño hecho realidad del que no quiero despertar nunca.

-Alice… yo- hay que admitirlo, soy realmente patética cuando me lo propongo, más aún al tartamudear, sentía mis orejas arder.

-Bella, niña tonta y enamorada- me regañó Alice- es normal lo que te esta pasando- bajé la cabeza intentando no mirar el brillo de diversión que se asomaba por sus oscuros ojos- ¡Oh, vamos Bella!, no creas que por ser vampiro mis deseos humanos están del todo apagados, se como te sientes… ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con Jasper, eh?- su voz era suave como previniendo de que nos pudieran oír, con mi padre cerca uno nunca sabe…- y qué decir de Rosalie y el pequeño Emmett esos dos si que parecen conejitos, bueno… ya no son humanos así que…- me reí como nunca, las lágrimas me rodaban por las mejillas, Alice se unió a mi carcajeo que al lado de ella parecía una carcacha descompuesta- ¿Lo ves? Aún siendo inmortales tenemos nuestros momentos "humanos".

Humanos… eso era un tema que me preocupaba un poco, ¿sería igual para los vampiros que la experiencia humana? ¿Habría algo distinto? Miles de preguntas estallaban en mi mente, preguntas que normalmente una chica le pregunta a su madre, pero ¿Qué podría saber Renée de vampiros? El sólo pensar en la idea era gracioso y atemorizante, seguramente me enviaría al loquero y a los Cullen los haría perseguir por un loco exorcista… por eso y más hablar de esto con mi madre era pan de otra mesa, ¿a quién podría preguntarle? ¿Le tenía a alguien la plena confianza?... el suave roce del satín sobre mi piel me dio la respuesta.

-Bien Bella, creo que ya esta- Alice se incorporó para verme mejor- ¡Hermoso!- exclamó sonriendo pagada de sí misma, pero debió de notar en mi cara la pequeña batalla que estaba teniendo en mi mente porque su expresión se torno tensa, pero aún así no se me escaparía ya lo había decidido- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te vas a echar para atrás a esta etapa del camino? Porque desde aho… ¡Oh!- Alice me sonrió- creo que esta pequeña plática no es para este momento pequeña Bella.

-Pero…

-No, creo que es una plática de CHICAS- dijo poniendo demasiado énfasis en la última palabra.

Tragué saliva, seguro me esperaba una plática incómoda con tres vampiresas…

-¡Oh, vamos cambia esa cara!- exclamó contenta- nadie te va a comer, al menos no por ahora- agregó guiñándome un ojo- además jovencita esta tarde las chicas tienen la casa sólo para ellas, lo que significa que es día de compras…

-¡No!- exclamé

-Si, hay que comprarte las cosas para… la Luna de Miel- mi corazón aceleró su ritmo- eres increíble- Alice rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento- murmuré con la vergüenza haciendo su presencia de vuelta en mi cara.

Sólo Alice lograba que mi cara adquiriera últimamente un frenético color rojo y que mi corazón golpeara fuerte mi pecho a la sola mención de su hermano, la boda y lo que venía después… Sería un milagro que logrará salir con vida después de esto y no me muriera de un paro cardíaco antes.

-Bien, te espero abajo- me dijo al tiempo que me quitaba con cuidado el enorme vestido blanco…

Me tome mi tiempo para vestirme, aún no estaba segura de lo que me esperaba en la casa de los Cullen, la vergüenza era insoportable al solo imaginarme preguntarle algo a Esme o a Rosalie… Juré mentalmente asesinar a Alice por lo que me hacía pasar.

Alice me esperaba en la cocina con Charlie, ambos platicaban animadamente los detalles de la boda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar las palabras que llegaron a mis oídos.

-Ya casi esta todo listo- informaba Alice a mi padre- sólo falta la llegada de Renée- mi padre suspiró ligeramente, detalle que no se me escapó ni en lo más mínimo, a pesar de los años de separación era evidente que Charlie no había podido olvidar a la loca de mi madre- y faltan ajustar algunas cositas de la fiesta, que son sorpresas- agregó Alice volteando a verme, como quién sabe que están escuchando una conversación privada.

¿Aún no estaba todo listo? me pregunté mentalmente, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar cuando Alice llegó hasta donde me encontraba y me tomó del brazo con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper al leve tacto.

-Bueno Charlie- sonrió Alice- creo que mejor nos vamos si queremos llegar a Port Angeles antes de que lleguen los chicos…

-Gracias Alice- se despidió mi padre alegre- cuídense- agregó dirigiéndose especialmente a mi, que últimamente tenía más dificultad que antes de mantenerme parada un buen tramo de caminata normal.

-Si papá- dije en despedida.

Alice tomó las llaves de mi coche, suspiré. Era de esperarse que Alice no sacara su Porsche para venir a casa, lo que me dejaba con la guardia baja a la hora de quererme escapar de mi nuevo vehículo o como ya empezaba a llamarlo mi "pequeño tanque de guerra". A pesar de ello me dirigí inconsciente al lugar donde estaba aparcado mi viejo trasto, extrañaba conducir ese ruidoso auto, pero pensar en ello hacia que una herida en mi corazón latiera dolorosamente, a pesar de que ya lo había aceptado una parte de mí aún extrañaba, se lamentaba y culpaba de la partida repentina de mi mejor amigo.

Conduje lo más despacio que pude a la casa de los Cullen, lo cual era toda una ceremonia porque aun no me acostumbraba al suave manejo de mi Mercedes. Alice a mi lado iba de lo más contenta, tal y como lo demostraba mientras cantaba a toda voz las canciones de la radio, dejaría a lo pobres cantantes en la miseria si alguien la escuchara y comparara su voz con la de ellos. Motivada por la emoción de Alice le subí el volumen a la radio, estaban pasando una canción que a mi me gustaba: My Inmortal de Evanecense, ciertamente la canción me traía recuerdos y me sentía identificada con ella, sonreí de sólo pensarlo y de pronto al recordar a lo que me recordaba me hizo pensar en aquel horrible viaje donde casi perdíamos la vida Edward, Alice y yo… Había algo que no le había preguntado a Alice en ese momento y me parecía perfecto aclarar mis dudas en ese momento, más ahora que disponía de tiempo para dialogar a solas con ella.

-¿Alice?- la llamé, ella giró a verme con expresión confusa y alarmada, sabía lo que se venía.

-Dime Bella…- me respondió resignada.

-Esto…, ¿recuerdas nuestro viaje a Volterra?- le pregunté.

-Si, si lo recuerdo

-¿Qué fue lo que le mostraste a Aro para que nos dejaran salir de allí?- le solté.

-Yo…- volteé a mirarla- ¡Bella conduce!- me concentré de nuevo en la tarea.

-No me has respondido- le dije.

-Edward me matará…

-No si yo se lo impido- le dije tajante.

-De acuerdo…- empezó Alice- le mostré esto que va a ocurrir ahora y… lo que viene después, es decir, tu transformación…

Me quede helada.

-¿No se suponía que no podías ver las cosas con claridad?

-Si, pero esta ya venía marcada desde antes…

Entonces todo encajó, por eso Alice ya tenía el maldito vestido desde antes de que le diera luz verde al casamiento.

-¿Desde cuando?- quise saber con urgencia.

-No te enojes…

-No lo estoy, continua.

-Desde que el corazón de Edward volvió a latir, obvio metafóricamente hablando- sentí su mirada sobre mi cara.

Me sentía perpleja, era obvio que íbamos a terminar así, pero nunca pensé que desde el principio se sabría…

-No es que no halla ido alterándose la visión con el paso del tiempo, ten en cuenta de que muchas decisiones hubo en el camino, y más de una desaparecía en un período muy largo- supe a que se refería, agradecía que no lo expresara en voz alta, aún me dolía el recuerdo de mi último cumpleaños a pesar de que Edward estaba conmigo- pero aun así el final siempre fue el mismo… el comienzo.

-Claro…-respondí al fin.

-¿No estas enojada?

-¿Acaso lo estoy?- le pregunté irónica, ella rió- gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser honesta conmigo y por todo lo que estas haciendo Alice- le dije sincera.

-No te preocupes, lo hago porque me gusta y porque adoro verlos felices a ti y a mi hermano, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido su vida, siempre vacía… hasta que llegaste tu y…

-Todo se puso patas para arriba- sonreí divertida.

-Exacto, ver a un vampiro enamorado de un humano no es algo que se vea todos los días, ¿o si?- rió.

-Bueno… si no descontamos a nuestro amigo Drácula…- ambas nos reímos ante el comentario.

Pero ciertamente había algo de parecido en mi historia con la de Drácula, me identificaba con la historia y con los personajes en unos puntos, al menos podría decir que en mi caso si podría vivir eternamente al lado de mi amado o al menos eso esperaba.

Llegamos a la casa, Alice se apresuró a llevar mi vestido adentro con un cuidado tan excesivo que en vez de viajar a velocidad normal en ella iba a paso humano a mi lado, yo entré temblando sabiendo lo que me esperaba a continuación. Esme nos esperaba a ambas en la sala, la abracé como de costumbre.

-Voy a dejar esto- informó Alice, que subió escaleras arriba.

-Así que nos toca una tarde de chicas- sonrió Esme, yo me ruboricé- hace años que no tengo una…- sonrió- tu madre hubiera querido acompañarte en esto también, pero al parecer no había lugares para esta semana por lo que viajará sobre la fecha- yo asentí, ya me lo había comunicado Renée la noche anterior, cuando habló por quinta vez en el día- ¿nerviosa?- me preguntó Esme.

-Un poco- dije con la verdad.

-No hay de que preocuparse, todo irá bien- me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No es eso lo que le preocupa- anunció Alice divertida desde las escaleras.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por enésima vez en el día.

-¡Oh!- dijo Esme comprendiendo a lo que la divertida Alice se refería.

No me percaté de la presencia de Rosalie hasta que la escuché detrás de Esme.

-No eres la única- me sonrió divertida, por primera vez, la miré asombrada y curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, ella rió.

-Últimamente a papá le han faltado libros de medicina- me informó mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso que mi hizo recordar a un niño pequeño delatando la travesura de su amigo o… hermano.

Mis orejas me ardían, decidí que era buen momento mirarme las zapatillas.

-Bella, corazón no hay de que avergonzarse es algo… natural- me dijo Esme obligándome a alzar la vista.

-Edward ya tuvo esta plática con Carlisle- rió Rosalie.

Verla reír me hizo ver el lado gracioso de la situación y me imaginé a Edward tan serio y educado hablando de… esto con Carlisle, ja, la sola idea me hacía quebrar de la risa, pero la contuve.

-¿Y… le fue bien o resulto igual de penoso?- pregunté divertida

-¡Oh, deberías de haber visto la expresión de Carlisle- rió Esme- es increíble como un tema puede alborotar a una población de hombres…

-Te dije que iba a ser una charla productiva- me dijo Alice- por lo menos aquí no hace falta Jasper para calmar el ambiente…

Las tres nos reímos con ganas.

-¿En serio?- no podía imaginarme la situación que había pasado Edward, pobre de mi novio.

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que Emmett no ayudaba en mucho, dio mucha información, que dejo a Edward aturdido- explicó Esme, Rosalie se rió.

-Bien- suspiré- entonces no hay de que temer…- dije más para mí que para las presentes- la cosa va así… ¿es igual que…?

-¿Para los humanos?- terminó Alice por mi, yo asentí.

-Por lo que Carlisle dijo el otro día…- empezó Esme- si, técnicamente si, la única precaución que deben tener es controlar el otro lado impulsivo de Edward…

-Cosa que no habrá problema- informó Alice.

-Y tendrán una velada mágica- soltó Rosalie irónica pero de buena forma, ambas reímos- me da gusto que los dos sean felices a pesar de…

-Gracias- la corté a tiempo sabiendo a que se refería, ella sintió.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Esme

-Eh… no- dije.

-Bien, porque para que la nochecita de bodas sea aun más mágica de lo que Rosalie dijo, debemos ir… ¡de compras!- dijo Alice- y que mejor la compañía de estas tres damiselas para ayudar a Bella con su preparación para la noche especial- terminó guiñándome un ojo.

Suspiré con las mejillas rojas.

-Eres increíble- le dije.

-Lo se- rió- nunca se me olvida cuando debemos ir de compras.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije.

-Hazlo- me apuntó Rosalie- se lo que te digo.

* * *

_Bien aquí termina el capítulo, espero les este gustando, ya saben como funciona esto… dejen reviews y yo continuo incluso los motivaré a que me inspiren:_

_¿Qué ocurrirá con Jacob? ¿Volverá? ¿Luchará por Bella o quedará imprimado?, si es esto último ¿de quién vampiresa, humana o mujer lobo?_

_¿Edward convertirá a Bella en vampiresa? _

_¿Con qué peligro se enfrentarán esta vez? ¿Los Volturi o la misma Bella?_

_Gracias por leer. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo de: Rompiendo el Amanecer._

**_XOXO_**

**_Aye 436_**


	3. Centro de Atención

_Primero que nada gracias por las críticas (abajo del capítulo enconarán mis respuestas), este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Bel que también esta un poco al tanto de esta manía nueva mí__a, gracias por aguantarme jaja y espero disfrutes el capítulo, hay que acabar con las chicas paparazzi!!._

_Bien también mis gracias a la gente que lee el Fic y lo agrega a su lista de favoritos… pero que no se animan a dejarme ni un review!! Chicos no sean tímidos y aprendan de lo que Bella nos trae en este capítulo (invención mía por supuesto). Por eso re aclaro: __**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, ALFAGUARA Y SUMMINT ENTRETEINMENT**__. __**Cualquier parecido con la novela original es pura coincidencia**__ (aunque no me considero a la altura de la grandiosa mente de S. Meyer como para lograrlo)._

* * *

**3. Centro de Atención.**

Port Angeles, cuidad de jóvenes para disfrutar las vacaciones de verano. Maldije para mis adentros que hoy fuera Domingo y que la ciudad parecía rebosante de gente, o al menos eso distinguían mis ojos llorosos a causa del viento que azotaba mi cara debido a que (para mi sorpresa) Rosalie se había ofrecido a llevar su lujoso auto a nuestra "excursión" a la tortura de Alice, quien a mi lado en el asiento trasero, no paraba de parlotear. Solo vagas frases de la pequeña hermana de Edward lograban aterrizar en mis oídos.

-…hay que comprar conjuntos no muy elegantes…- decía Alice- y te harán falta un par de vestidos de noche…

Me volteé a verla. Alice obtenía el doble de diversión cuando lograba acaparar mi atención por completo, y lamentablemente yo le había mostrado mis cartas hacía solo cinco minutos atrás. De solo recordarlo mis mejillas amenazaban con hacerle competencia a la pintura del auto.

-Alice, si vas a decírmelo hazlo- le dije enfurruñada- no te soporto cuando intentas hacer que te suplique- ella sonrió.

-Descuida Bella, no te lo diré ni a ti ni a nadie- Rosalie le lanzó una mirada de reproche desde el espejo retrovisor- solo yo lo sé, lo único que puedo decirles es que… se aguanten TODAS- recalcó.

-Vamos hija solo una pista- suplicó Esme en el asiento de adelante.

-Lo siento ma, ya le he dado una a Bella así que es la misma para ustedes…-sonrió Alice- es un lugar donde pasamos una temporada larga y no es Alaska.

El rostro de Rosalie se contrajo.

-¡Qué fastidio!- exclamó- hemos estado en mil y un lugares Alice…

-Pero solo uno tiene un significado sumamente poderoso para nuestro hermano…- Alice se tensó- no debí decir eso… no debí decir eso…

Esme la miraba divertida, y Rosalie asentía en señal de victoria, la única que parecía no entender ni pizca de lo que hablaban era yo... ¿qué lugar sería tan importante para Edward dónde hallan podido vivir un clan de vampiros? No se me ocurría nada, pero la curiosidad crecía lentamente en mi interior aunque sabía que debía ser sorpresa.

-Eres peligrosa- le dijo Rosalie a su hermana ante la expresión de curiosidad y reproche de mi rostro.

-Gracias- Esme rodó los ojos.

-Bien chicas, saben lo que tenemos que hacer así que…- empezó Esme- yo iré por los accesorios y ustedes…

-La ropa- gruñó Rosalie, a mi lado Alice daba brinquitos de la emoción- aunque me gustaría acompañarte ma…- agregó Rosalie con su mejor cara de esperanza, Esme le sonrió con afecto.

Tragué saliva, ir sola con Alice significaba solo una cosa…

-Este te quedará bien- me dijo mientras me pasaba un vestido largo negro sin mangas y con un escote en "v" no muy pronunciado, había que admitirlo el vestido era hermoso…

Pronto mis brazos sostenían por lo menos veinte kilos de ropa de todos los colores, tamaños y modelos, muchos de los cuales nunca me los llegaría a poner ni aunque Alice me obligara.

-Alice, ¿no crees que…?

-Bella te vas a casar- me dijo como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que le explican que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol- por lo que hay que cambiar todo tu guardarropas- bufé incómoda- acéptalo niña cobarde tardarás cincuenta años pero…

-Lo sé- la corté, mis nervios iban en aumento, más ahora que todo mundo parecía interesado en nosotras.

Por instinto intenté en vano tapar con las prendas mi mano izquierda, pero Alice me detuvo por lo que mi mano y su joya quedaban expuestas a la vista de todos. Me sentía como un foco intermitente por instantes lo que logró que al intentar caminar mi concentración fuera del todo forzada y como siempre ocurre conmigo… el piso y yo tuvimos nuestro encuentro "cara a cara" mientras una lluvia pesada y multicolor me caía encima.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- me preguntó Alice mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-¿Swan, Cullen?- nos llamó una voz conocida detrás de nosotros.

_Diablos _pensé _lo que me faltaba._

-¡Jes!- exclamé por saludo a mi ex compañera tratando de parecer alegre.

Jessica Stanley nos saludó a las dos, pero no venía sola, su madre y su amiga Lauren, también ex compañera del Instituto, la acompañaban, debieron de percatarse de nuestra presencia por mi gran demostración de cómo-sostener-20kg-de-ropa-caminar y tratar de no tropezar en el intento. Mientras los actos de saludo se efectuaba, sentí la mirada de las recién llegadas en mi mano izquierda, maldije para mis adentros.

-¿Nerviosa?- me preguntó Lauren divertida.

-Un poco…-respondí con la mejor cara que pude.

-¿No es un poquito pronto?- preguntó la madre de Jessica, mejor conocida como la reina del chisme de Forks, si de alguien hay que tener cuidado es de ella.

-No para el amor- respondió Alice por mí con una de sus radiantes sonrisa que desbancaría a cualquiera de las modelos de los comerciales para dentífricos- ¿qué las trae por aquí?-añadió con cortesía, si no la hubiese conocido no sabría que esta era sobreactuada.

Por lo menos Alice estaba tan contenta como yo por la llegada de las tres harpías más despreciables de Forks, ya que como dice el dicho "Dios las crea, ellas se juntan".

-De hecho vinimos a ver los vestidos para la fiesta- dijo Jessica.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- exclamó Alice con una chispa extraña brotándole en los ojos- ¿Y ya vieron algo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Jessica y Lauren intercambiaron miradas de asombre, nunca habían cruzado más de una frase con Alice en el Instituto y esto parecía ponerlas incómodas.

-Nosotras ya casi terminamos- añadí para obtener la respuesta de lo incómodo del momento en sus rostros, sonreí para mis adentros.

Seguramente querían seguir hablando de mí a mis espaldas, conociéndolas daba por sentado que así sería, por lo que me enfurecí; era hora de tomar las cartas en el asunto, no podía seguir siendo más el centro de atención de un grupo de niñas fastidiosas que solo alteran las versiones originales de lo que la gente hacen cual paparazzi a un actor, era hora de que empezara a defenderme yo solita, no era posible que me dieran miedo un par de niñas y fuera tan valiente ante todo tipo de monstruos peligrosos con dientes afilados y cuatro ojos incluidos, no era momento de que la parte de Superman mía emergiera a la realidad.

-Bueno, sino les molesta…- empezó Jessica recibiendo una mirada por parte de Lauren que no pasé por alto.

-No, para nada- dijimos al unísono Alice y yo.

-Entonces chicas, mientras ustedes terminan de ver la ropa yo iré a ver unas cosas por allá- dijo la Sra. Stanley, mientras se alejaba en dirección a la Perfumería.

-¿Ya esta todo listo para el Gran Día?- preguntó Lauren como quien no quiere la cosa, algo extraño en ella, pues casi nunca me dirigía la palabra, solo cuando algo le interesaba en demasía.

-De hecho, solo faltan los arreglos florales, una última probadita al menú- gruñí mientras Alice decía el repertorio de la semana, ya había probado por lo menos diez menús distintos y Edward y Alice no iban a parar hasta que consideraran que era el indicado pero ¿qué sabían ellos de comida?- y la música, pero eso le toca a Edward- añadió Alice guiñándome el ojo y provocando que mi sangre volviera a invadir todo mi rostro, si seguía así seguro iría a la boda en una camilla de hospital y con un marcapasos.

-¡Oh!- asintió Jessica, sin intención alguna parecía haber obtenido información necesaria para hablar durante la semana tortuosa que me esperaba- ¿y ustedes qué hacen por aquí?- me miró con curiosidad.

-Cambio de guardarropas- respondí mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Alice a tiempo para cambiarla con una de "socorro"

-¿Ya saben a dónde irán después de la boda?- empezó Jessica, a esta cuando le das cuerda… no para…- Ya sabes… de Luna de Miel.

Diablos, malditas palabritas inofensivas para los que no son propensos a paros cardíacos ni tienen por novio a un vampiro capaz de lograr que tus hormonas se alteren en segundos. Las orejas me ardían en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira contenida.

-Es sorpresa- respondió mi… madrina de boda.

-¡Dios, Bella!- exclamó Jessica, Lauren me miraba con mezcla de celos y curiosidad- tienes a tu lado al hombre perfecto…

Eso ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que Jessica lo dijera para que lo supiera, Edward era perfecto en muchas cosas, y sabía que si algún día lo perdiera realmente, no habría nada por lo que quisiera seguir existiendo.

-Es romántico a mil por lo que vemos- habló Lauren, mientras tomaba un vestido largo color verde aceituna que no le favorecería en nada, logrando que mi enojo tuviera la clave perfecta para el plan maestro contra estas abejas- debe de ser perfecto en TODO…- recalcó la última palabra de su frase doble intencionada, supe a qué se refería.

Mis mejillas ahora si estaban a punto de estallar. ¿Por qué de pronto el mundo parecía dispuesto a torturarme?

-Nosotros aún no…- empecé con la poca voz que mi garganta podía brindar en esos momentos.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- rió Jessica- somos amigas ¿no?- miré con desesperación a Alice tratando que ellas no se dieran cuenta- puedes contarnos todo- añadió mientras tomaba un vestido rosa chicle con un escote bastante pronunciado, que solo Rosalie podría lucir como Dios manda.

-No estoy embarazada- dije tajante, sabiendo a donde querían llegar las mil preguntas de Jessica y Lauren, Edward tenía razón son de mente predecible…

-Pero…

-No lo estoy, nos casamos porque nos amamos, si quieren una historia de telenovela no la hay…- dije molesta, Alice sonrió.

-De acuerdo- se rindió Jessica- ¿Has hablado con Angela? Hace siglos que no la veo.

Angela era la única que comprendía lo que me ocurría, por eso a lo mejor le tenía más cariño a ella que a las demás, sería duro decirle adiós.

-No- respondí más tranquila.

Una vez en los probadores obtuve el momento crucial para llevar a cabo el plan de dejar en ridículo a este par. Mientras ellas se cambiaban, yo con ayuda de Alice había tardado menos de lo que canta un gallo, tomé sus bolsos que estaban escondidos con el mar de ropa que se veía en el suelo sin que ellas me vieran, y puse en cada uno, uno de los vestidos que no les habían gustado, por suerte sus bolsos eran de esos grandes con tachuelas, me sorprendí al ver que en su interior solo llevaban el celular, lip gloss y la cartera, estas chicas si que desperdician espacio…, devolví las bolsas a su lugar y solo tuve que esperar, lo cual duro bastante tiempo.

-Nunca me meteré contigo, lo juro- me susurró Alice.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes querida Alice- le sonreí divertida.

-Vas a ser muy peligrosa ¿lo sabes?

-Probablemente, tanto que tendremos que mudarnos a la Antártida- respondí irónica.

-¿Y solo cazar pingüinos?- me sonrió burlona- ¡Olvídalo!

Me reí con ella, era un chiste que rondaba cada vez que se hablaba de mi transformación provocando la tensión de Edward si este se hallaba cerca… Suspiré, lo único que me mantenía motivada ante ello era la idea de que a partir de ese momento yo sería capaz de ir con él a donde necesitara sin tener que quedarme a esperarle como ahora, podríamos estar juntos por siempre y para siempre, sin importar lo demás, y eso sería pronto.

Al fin las dos abejas se dignaron a salir de sus respectivos probadores, Alice reía entre dientes por lo que le propiné un codazo, que seguramente me dejaría un cardenal y con lo que además ganaría una reprimenda por parte de mi madrina, ya que mi… boda es dentro de poco y mi vestido deja al descubierto mis pálidos brazos, pero no me importó, todo con tal de ver a esas dos en una situación ten vergonzosa como la que pasarían, y vaya que iba a disfrutar.

Jessica y Lauren con sus respectivos bolsos iban rumbo a la sección de Perfumería para encontrarse con la Sra. Stanley tal y como nos lo informaron, pero para llegar a esa sección había que pasar por las barreras de protección por eso me gustan las boutiques de Port Angeles, tienen seguridad a mil y no puedes pasar de una sección a otra con mercancía sin comprar…

A penas las dos abejas pasaron por el detector de prendas estos empezaron a sonar como locos, todo el mundo las miraba por fin a ellas dos, sus caras se habían puesto más rojas que la mía y sus miradas eran de confusión y sorpresa, mientras Alice y yo tratábamos de contener la risa en vano, era insoportablemente gracioso, al fin tenían su merecido: todo Port Angeles hablaría de las dos chicas que intentaron llevarse dos vestidos sin pagar… Un policía llegó rápido a ver que había causado el tumulto, mientras las dos chicas trataban en vano de explicar que no poseían nada, por lo que el hombre con el tono más cortés y educado posible les pidió que le mostraran sus bolsos y así ante los ojos de los curiosos Jessica y Lauren fueron llevadas con los vestidos al Centro de Atención al Cliente para poder discutir el tema sin interrupciones.

-Bella, lo sentimos- fue lo único que pudieron decirme como despedida.

Pronto la Sra. Stanley se unió con las dos chicas, esta tenía cara de pocos amigos…

Por primera vez en mi vida tenía guardarropa nuevo (que Alice se llevó para empacar en la casa de los Cullen) y era feliz. Mi felicidad duró todo el resto del día por lo que no puse objeciones cuando Alice me comentó de pasada me informó que por la mañana me pasaría a recoger con Edward para ir a la última prueba de menú. Al parecer haber puesto en su lugar a Jessica y Lauren había generado en mí tal estado de euforia que duraría lo suficiente para que empezara a aceptar lo que me esperaba en dos semanas: la Boda…

-Bella- me llamó Rosalie justo cuando iba a entrar a mi nuevo vehículo para regresar a casa, donde más tarde me reuniría con Edward que aún no llegaba de cacería.

-¿Si?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

Me gustaba esta nueva Rosalie, aunque aun no me trataba del todo bien, era soportable y un poco más amable.

-Esto… yo te compré estos libros, Edward comentó lo mucho que te gusta leer y me parecieron… adecuados a ti- me extendió un paquete de tres libros- dos pertenecen a la misma serie…

Vi los títulos, lo que ví me impresionó.

-Pensé que era la única con amores vampíricos…- le dije sonriente, ella rió rodando los ojos.

Los libros eran _Una Historia de un Corazón Roto... y tal vez un par de colmillos_, en este un chico se enamoraba de una vampiro que más tarde le dejaría el corazón roto, y los otros dos pertenecían a la serie _Vampiratas_ de Justin Somper, seguramente pasarían a ocupar mi colección de favoritos.

-Gracias Rosalie, no se que decirte…

-No es nada, espero los disfrutes, creo que te sentirás identificada con varios personajes- me sonrió- es bueno que hallas entrado en nuestras vidas- agregó.

-Gracias…

Manejé con cuidado de regreso a casa, casi era la hora del crepúsculo cuando llegué, Charlie se hallaba como siempre pegado al televisor, pronto comencé a preparar la cena, pensando en el día que había pasado, empezaba a disfrutar todo aquello de los preparativos, el gesto que tuvo Rosalie conmigo cerró con broche de oro mi día, aunque me faltaba algo para hacer de este un buen día: Edward.

Mientras la cena se preparaba, comencé a leer uno de los libros que me regaló Rosalie: _Historia de un Corazón Roto_, mi futura cuñada tenía razón, al momento me identifiqué con Sebastián, un chico de doce años que se enamoró de su vecina Nadia, la cual escondía un secreto: era un vampiro, en esas estaba cuando sonó el timbre… Mi corazón empezó a latir cual tambor de una marcha de guerra cuando me dirigí a la puerta y ahí ante mí hizo acto de presencia mi ángel, que me sonreía divertido.

* * *

_Aquí termina el tercer capítulo, espero que les halla gustado, en el próximo empieza ya la acción y el ajetreo real por el Gran Día… _

_Y mientras eso ocurre mil gracias a:_

_**The Little Cullen: ¡**__Gracias!, yo también disfruté escribir esa parte, te garantizo que las bromitas de Emmett todavía siguen…. Jaja. Espero leerte de nuevo. ¡Aguante Edward el desinformado!_

_**Queque: **__Hermanita linda y querida jaja gracias por tus críticas, te adoro, gracias por aguantarme y si Jacob es tuyo._

_**Azmaria07: **__¡Gracias! Jaja me pongo roja al re leer tu "escribes muy padre" XD jaja mil gracias la verdad, espero te guste el capítulo, aunque es corto…_

_**Hermis'lu:**__ Es bueno saber que te gusta el Fic, mira yo también me considero nueva dentro de este mundo Twilight, pero tan pronto me enteré de que en la Edición Especial de Eclipse en inglés vendría la Portada, el Prefacio y el Primer Capítulo de BD, no pude resistir a la tentación de buscarlo en Internet, debo confesar que mucho ayudó la web Crepúsculo-es en mi búsqueda (gracias chicos son lo máximo),además si quería escribir el Fic… debía buscarlo._

_**Emma:**__ Gracias, jaja es increíble como pueden ponerme roja sus alabanzas… (Ya parezco Bella)En cuanto a lo demás… espera a ver que le espera a Jacob, seguro nadie se lo espera salvo mi hermana que ya sabe que viene XD._

_**ZAne03:**__ jaja gracias, espero recibir más reviews eh?_

_**Hermioneyron: ¡**__Gracias! Yo también muero porque salga…_

_Bien chicos así me despido y les sigo pidiendo respuesta a mis preguntas:_

_¿Un vampiro y un licántropo pueden estar juntos?_

_¿Jacob regresará o seguirá perdido?_

_¿Qué otra locura creen que hará Alice antes de la Boda? ¿Habrá despedida de solteros?_

_¿A dónde planea llevar Edward a Bella?_

_¿Rosalie aceptará del todo a Bella?_

_¿Los Volturi volverán a aparecer o no han sido invitados a la boda del siglo?_

_¿Conoceremos al fin al Clan de Denali? ¿Tendrá competencia Bella?_

_¿Cuántas imprimaciones pueden suceder en esta historia?_

_**XOXO**_

_**Aye 436.**_

_PD: Recuerden manden sus reviews!! _


	4. El Secreto de Jacob Black

Amanecer

_Hola chicos y chicas, o mejor dicho mis queridos lectores, gracias a cada uno por las críticas que me han dejado peor que Bella la color de tomate, mi color de cara cuando leo los reviews pasa de rojo carmín a un rojo hormiga… pero bueno no es mi cara un asunto para tratar ahora, ya saben los mecanismos las respuestas a sus dudas en la parte de abajo, hasta entonces… ¡nos leemos!…_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes seguidores del Fic por infundirme ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_**ACLARACIÓN. TODOS los personajes de este humilde Fan Fiction pertenecen a la brillante Stephenie Meyer y los derechos son reservados para Alfaguara Juvenil y Summint Entretainment (**__felicitaciones a la última, porque cada "probadita" que nos ha dado de la película hace que desee que ya sea Diciembre, a pesar de que Edward… bueno para que entiendan es ¡Cedric Diggory!... como dice Queque, no murió se convirtió en vampiro para hora tratar de llevarse un Oscar frente a Harry… jaja__**), CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON EL LIBRO ORIGINAL, ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

**4. EL SECRETO DE JACOB BLACK.**

Ahí estaba yo, caminando en línea recta, intentando no caer, sentía la mirada de cientos de ojos sobre mí, pero no me importaba, lo que me importaba era alcanzar el punto donde tenía clavada mi vista: enfrente de mí una figura hermosa e imponente me esperaba sonriente, un ángel me esperaba. Por un momento me creí muerta, al fin la muerte había logrado su cometido.

Mientras caminaba voces me llamaban a lo lejos, pero todas eran como simples susurros: "Bella, Bella".

Al llegar al lado del ángel, estiré la mano con temor que al tocarle desapareciera al instante, pero eso no ocurrió, era la hora del crepúsculo y por ello cientos de velas se encendieron a nuestro alrededor. El ángel me sonrió, pero en su mirada había un brillo de temor, un brillo que ningún ángel debe poseer por motivo alguno, por lo que me detuve un momento a hablarle.

"-No temas, nuestro destino es estar juntos…"

De pronto el panorama alrededor nuestro cambió, ya no había cientos de miradas sobre nosotros, estábamos nosotros dos solos, juntos al fin, el paisaje en el que nos hallábamos debía ser el mismo paraíso, rodeado de árboles y a la orilla de un lago o un río, no podría decir a ciencia cierta, pues mis ojos solo tenían vista para contemplar al ángel que me miraba con ternura, nuestra única compañía eran las estrellas y la Luna. Pronto el ángel tomó mi rostro entres sus manos con delicadeza, estas eran suaves y frías al tacto, por lo que me estremecí.

"-Por siempre-" me dijo con su voz angelical a modo de afirmación, mientras lentamente iba acercando su rostro al mío.

"-Eternamente…-" le respondí, su rostro comenzó entonces a descender hasta mi cuello.

Mientras en el horizonte empezaba a romperse la oscuridad para dar paso al amanecer…

-Bella…- me llamó una voz inconfundible.

Pensé que aún dormía, pero pronto sentí unos pocos rayos de sol en los párpados, por lo que bufé medio dormida, sin abrir los ojos aún.

-Ya es tarde- me llamó de nuevo la voz, esta vez había una nota de diversión en ella.

Al oírlo recordé la noche anterior, provocando que una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y ya no pude seguir fingiendo, Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando sobre el día y cómo me sentí al poner en su lugar a mis dos ex compañeras. Aún me corría la adrenalina por las venas, la podía sentir aunque esta no era la responsable de que mi cuerpo sintiera otro tipo de corriente al sentir unos labios fríos y suaves sobre los míos, el contacto fue rápido, por lo que no pude ser lo suficientemente veloz como para devolver el gesto.

Abrí sorpresivamente los ojos, cosa que me provocó deslumbramiento, escuché una risita proveniente de mi lado derecho, una vez enfocada mi vista, pude lograr ver a Edward conteniendo la risa mientras me miraba divertido.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente- me saludó mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas, provocando que mi dormido corazón empezara a arrancar cual auto de carreras.

Un día de estos mi corazón iba a sufrir una combustión por la forma en la que se aceleraba, podría darme un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.

-Hola- le respondí con voz adormecida.

-Hola…- repitió él, riendo y mirándome con ternura reflejada en sus dorados ojos- te ves preciosa en la mañana recién despierta y ruborizada.

-¡Edward!- exclamé un poco molesta, el rió por lo bajo- ¿es que todos han hecho un complot en mi contra?

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó divertido sentándose al borde de mi cama.

-Es obvio, todos parecen querer que me de un ataque al corazón…

El rió con su risa extraña, yo le miré con enojo aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poco, ver a Edward reír era algo que hacía que mi corazón le perdonara fácilmente.

-No le veo el chiste Edward- le dije tajante, el aún sonreía.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas…

-No cambies el tema- le dije sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer- recuerda que cuando me enojo…

-¿Ah, si?- me preguntó divertido- ¿a mi también me pondrás un par de horrendos trapos para quedar en ridículo?

-Tengo un arma mejor- le dije sonriendo.

Gracias a Dios que Alice, Rosalie y Esme habían bloqueado la parte del día anterior donde muchas preguntas llevaron a la revelación que utilizaría para poner a Edward en un apuro, iba a ser divertido ver su reacción.

-¿Mejor que esta?- me dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi rostro en sus manos para luego posar suavemente sus labios en los míos, se alejó rápidamente, yo gruñí.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es divertido.

-No lo creo- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Para mi lo es…, escuchar tu corazón latir de esa forma…

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Para ya Edward o juro que no respondo- le dije.

-¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso para que me detengas?- rió divertido.

-¡Oh, estas jugando con fuego!- le dije ahora riendo- te vas a quemar…

-Ponme a prueba- me miraba intentando descifrar que se cruzaba por mi mente.

Sabía cuanto le desesperaba no saber que era lo que me traía entre manos, y esta vez me serviría de ventaja, si Edward creía que la única que podría ponerse incómoda con situaciones como esta era yo, estaba completamente equivocado, le tocaba ahora a él. Bendije a Rosalie por haber entrado en detalles.

-Esta bien tu lo has querido- le susurré, el me sonrió- me he enterado que últimamente faltan libros en tu casa- empecé, él me miró confuso- si, y no precisamente libros infantiles ni novelas románticas…- Edward aún parecía no comprender a donde quería llegar- en tu casa le han estado faltando libros a Carlisle- Edward se tensó y pude apreciar que sus ojos mostraban un brillo que no conocía hasta entonces, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, la última vez que lo vi en una situación así fue la noche donde nos… comprometimos y donde prometió…

_Demonios_ me dije al sentir arder mis orejas _se trata de avergonzarlo a él, ¡no que tú te ruborices por los dos!_

-¿Algo en tu defensa?- le pregunté tratando de recuperar mi color normal.

-Yo…- me miró con ojos avergonzados, sabía que si fuera completamente humano tendría un rubor en las mejillas tan grande como el mío- eres peligrosa- finalizó.

-Gracias, pero eso no responde lo que te pregunté- empecé a adorar la forma fácil de obtener el control y avergonzar a Edward en el intento.

-¡Bella!- exclamó de pronto.

-¿Qué?- pregunté inocente- tu fuiste el que quiso que te probara, ahora te toca responderme a mi…

Edward miraba en otras direcciones menos a mis ojos, por lo que me apresuré a sentarme a su lado y tomarle el rostro entre mis manos obligándole a verme a los ojos.

-No debes avergonzarte- le susurré- es normal lo que nos pasa…- el me miró confuso- verás… no eres el único con ciertas dudas…- suspiré a la par que hacía una mueca.

Edward más tranquilo tomó uno de los mechones de mi desordenado y enmarañado pelo, y jugó un rato con este antes de hablar.

-Es bueno saber que no estoy solo en esto…- dijo divertido.

-Bueno… ¿qué esperabas?- le pregunté con ironía- ¿qué no me surjan dudas al respecto?

-Pues tu parecías muy decidida…

-Te recuerdo que tu querido mío también hiciste lo tuyo aquél día en el prado- le dije mientras el calor se iba apoderando lentamente de mi cara- y no sabes como me ha afectado eso…- añadí en un susurro.

No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde…, mi cara adquirió un peligroso color rojo y emanaba calor en todas direcciones.

-¿En serio?- Edward me miraba divertido.

-En serio- respondí entre dientes.

-También a mi- lo miré confusa y pronto caí en la cuenta de que sus ojos centellaban con un fuego que solo había visto aquella ocasión, un fuego que me dejaba con la sangre helada y el corazón alocado, provocándome piel de gallina.

Edward posó nuevamente sus labios en los míos, el aroma de su dulce aliento se apoderó de mis sentidos, dejándome la mente en blanco, mis labios ardían, nunca había tenido esa sensación, era agradable y en busca de sentirla aún más me aventuré a entrelazar mis manos en su nuca y a jugar con su pelo entre mis dedos, este beso no fue distinto al de aquél día en el prado. Una vocecita dentro de mí se alertó enseguida, debíamos parar o nunca nos detendríamos, aunque eso no sería ningún problema. Edward parecía debatirse en lo mismo que yo porque pronto cuando se separó para que yo pudiera respirar me dijo:

-Creo… que… debemos…- su estado de agitación no ayudaba mucho a ordenar mis pensamientos- hoy no- dijo una vez repuesto.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, parecía que mi corazón iba a estallar, pero no me importó pues si esto se debía a Edward… era feliz por ello. Mi celular empezó a sonar, por lo que ambos maldijimos por lo bajo. Lo tomé para contestar, era Alice.

-Hola- me saludó con voz divertida- lamento interrumpir, pero si no lo hacía ahora… la verdad alguno de ustedes dos tarde o temprano va a prender en fuego…- rió de su propio chiste provocando que mis orejas me quemaran de nuevo.

-Bueno… ¿qué sucede?- Edward me miró preocupado.

-Dentro de quince minutos te quiero lista porque hay que darle el visto bueno al pastel de la boda, para eso era la prueba del menú y luego debemos ir tu y yo a la Iglesia, debemos ver los arreglos florales y más tarde Edward se reunirá de nuevo contigo en la Iglesia, el sacerdote quiere tener unas palabras con ustedes, ya sabes, es parte del camino al Gran Día…

-De acuerdo- dije mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, cada vez estaba más y más cerca el día de nuestra boda.

-Te espero en quince minutos, voy en camino- cortó.

-Era Alice- le dije a Edward- viene en camino.

Suspiramos los dos, lo que provocó que ambos riéramos.

-Debería ser prohibido lo que siento por ti- me dijo Edward.

-Entonces me gusta romper las normas- me reí, mientras me paraba para tomar la ropa que había preparado para hoy- dame un minuto humano y regreso contigo.

Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa, cuando llegué al baño casi me desmayo del susto al ver mi cara con un leve color rosado y mi pelo… un completo revoltijo, me avergoncé porque Edward había pasado casi una hora entera viéndome en ese estado y a pesar de todo…

Tal y como el panorama de la agenda hecha por Alice se mostraba fue la mañana. Primero terminé empalagada por todos los pasteles que tuve que probar, como siempre Edward supo interpretar bien su papel de "humano" y si no supiera como lo hacía juraría que él también había comido. Luego nos separamos por una hora, donde Alice y yo tuvimos que ir a ver la Iglesia del pueblo, una Iglesia no muy grande, pero con un encanto único, entrar por la puerta me hizo sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, cada segundo que pasaba sentía más y más cercano el día. Al final escogimos, principalmente Alice, que los arreglos serían en flores blancas para adornar el pasillo, los arreglos incluían rosas blancas, jazmines (gardenias) y nubes.

Edward se nos unió después a la plática con el sacerdote, que consistía en las clásicas preguntas del ¿por qué queremos casarnos?, ¿si siendo tan jóvenes entendíamos que el matrimonio era una responsabilidad de por vida?, etc. El sacerdote me cayó bien, algo extraño ya que yo no era lo que se llama religiosa, era un hombre mayor que siempre estaba sonriendo, lo que generaba que pudiera estar un poco relajada, a pesar del manojo de nervios que me estaban comiendo viva.

Al regresar a casa a la tarde Edward se volvió a despedir unos segundos de mí, debía ir a ver un asunto de la música que por lo que me contó no había funcionado del todo esa mañana. Decidí que era hora de mi llamada de reporteo, a pesar de que el día anterior Seth me había dicho que Jacob sabía que yo estaba l tanto de dónde estaba y que me hallaba preocupada por él y eso me enojó, no pude evitar la tentación de saber si había habido algún cambio en mi amigo perdido. Me sentía un poco culpable por su desaparición, aunque él sabía mi decisión, y eso era lo que me dolía porque él lo supo desde un principio y sin embargo le gustó sufrir…

El teléfono sonó dos veces.

-Hola…- respondió una voz femenina.

Maldije a mi fuero interno, era Leah, iba a colgar cuando ella me llamó.

-¿Bella, eres tu?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-S…si, soy yo Leah, ¿qué ha sucedido?- una oleada de pánico surgió en mi interior- ¿Seth esta bien? ¿Tu mamá?

-Están todos bien Bella- una nota en su voz me hizo pensar que algo andaba mal- la del problema soy yo…

-¿Qué te ocurre, estás bien?- a pesar de que Leah no me cayera del todo bien, no pude evitar preocuparme, debía ser duro para una chica como ella no poder confiar en mucha gente, menos aún en las chicas y más si la única que podía entenderla era la futura esposa de su ex novio, que para terminarla de rematar era su prima.

-Esto… ¿Crees que podrás bajar a La Push?- me preguntó- debo hablar contigo cara a cara, es importante.

-Bien, déjame avisar que estaré allí y bajaré enseguida- le dije.

-De acuerdo te veo al rato- finalizó.

Corté enseguida para llamarle a Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Veras, hay noticias en La Push, solo quería informarte dónde voy a estar por un rato para que no te alarmes al no encontrarme y que Alice no pueda verme por un rato…

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Edward tranquilo- sabía que tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar y es mejor que Leah misma sea quien te lo diga…

-¿Cómo…?

-Solo escúchala, ella te explicará su parte y yo te diré el por qué no te lo dije antes- me dijo.

-De acuerdo, debo irme- respondí, la curiosidad iba creciendo en mi interior.

-Te amo- añadió.

-Yo también te amo- le dije.

Conduje lo más despacio que mi nuevo coche me lo permitía, no me importaban las miradas curiosas que había en el camino, quería llegar a tiempo a La Push, algo me decía que era un asunto que había estado en mis narices todo el tiempo, y debía enterarme de una vez por todas de que iba la cosa.

Leah me esperaba en la playa, en el lugar donde Jacob y yo solíamos sentarnos. Eso me llamó la atención.

-Bella…- me dijo Leah, se la veía nerviosa, estaba un poco ojerosa y seguramente había adelgazado un tanto desde la última vez que la vi.

-¿Qué ocurre Leah?

-Yo…- empezó mirando en dirección al bosque como si temiera que los árboles de pronto cobraran vida e intentaran tragársela- Jacob va a matarme cuando se entere de que te lo estoy diciendo, pero no me importa, a lo mejor con eso regresa…- dijo más para sí que para mí.

-Leah, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que si Jacob intenta hacer algo cuando regrese, iré por el bate de mi padre y esta vez le partiré el hocico- Leah esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-No creo que haga falta…- suspiró- verás, esto es complicado, él no quería que lo supieras porque el de cierta forma se siente unido a ti… ¿qué sabes sobre la imprimación?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-Lo que me dijo Jacob, que es algo muy fuete es como si fuesen… una sola alma…- dije tratando de recordar si realmente era así lo que Jacob me había contado aquella vez.

-Si, bueno es algo así, ¿recuerdas la historia de la tercera esposa?

-Si- claro que la recordaba.

-Bien, verás, la tercera esposa fue la esposa imprimada, en una palabra, las demás fueron meros sentimientos, es decir, un hombre lobo puede tener otros amores hasta que le llega la imprimación o durante la imprimación…- me miró de soslayo.

Aún no comprendía a qué quería llegar.

-Esto es difícil…

-Solo dilo- la animé.

-Bien, pero te resultará doloroso, aunque no creo tanto como a mi… o a Jacob- entonces caí en la cuenta, uní todo como un rompecabezas.

Vi en mi mente las imágenes de una Leah convertida en lobo intentando atacar a un neófito y a Jacob saltando por detrás cuando había más lobos cerca, otra imagen llegó a mi mente en ese momento, justo en aquel lugar cuando una fogata era la única luz del lugar toda la manada y los mayores se reunieron a contar las leyendas que eran parte de sus historias, recordé que Jacob me abrazaba con un brazo y mientras lo hacía Leah tenía los ojos cerrados… estaba llorando.

-Leah…

-Lo comprendiste ¿verdad?- me preguntó con dolor- Bella no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí desde que se marchó, me di cuenta de que no podía rehuir a ello a lo que estaba destinada a pesar de seguir enamorada de Sam y…

-Jacob de mi- Leah asintió- ¿y él se marchó así como así?

-Tenía miedo…- me respondió- miedo a esto y a lo que sentía por ti… a sentirse perdido como yo me siento ahora.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- le pregunté, si era necesario lo iría a buscar y lo traería de vuelta para que razonara.

-Bella, él hizo su elección, tal vez con el tiempo…

-¡Al demonio el tiempo!- grité enfadada- se cómo te sientes… cuando Edward…

-Bella… lo sé- me cortó Leah- solo que no sé que hacer…

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- le respondí- ¿lo amas?- le pregunté, era una pregunta que quería saber, necesitaba la respuesta y analizarla.

-Desde que se fue, me di cuenta de que… le amo con cada partícula de mi cuerpo- me respondió.

Estaba en lo cierto cuando le dije a Jacob que el día que encontrara a alguien tan bueno para él me sentiría celosa, pero esos celos se transformaron de inmediato en compasión, por mi culpa Leah estaba herida… Debía buscar la forma de enmendar las cosas y debía ser pronto.

_Como ya es costumbre mía, les doy gracias por leer el Fic, y les animo a que los que no me ha escrito lo hagan, siempre me interesa saber sus opiniones, si hay algo que no les va gustando o si no les gusta lo que escribí, buena o mala la crítica siempre es aceptada, por ello respondo a estas tres ávidas lectoras:_

_**The Little Cullen: **__Chica mil gracias!! Jaja es bueno volverte a leer, y no importa precisamente la idea es que me respondan las preguntas, creo que en lo de el lugar te estas acercando y muchísimo jaja eso es lo único que puedo adelantar, ya ves decidí que Jacob debía estar con Leah, a las vampiresas les deparo otra cosa, recuerda que hay otros lobitos… Por otro lado los libros mencionados si existen y los puse porque en algunos hay personajes con los que Bella se sentiría identificada, ya más adelante hablaré de los otros dos que faltan y creo que me leeré los que me recomiendas, gracias también por la recomendación del Fic, ya me lo leí me moría de risa, y si tal vez tome unas cuantas ideas, pero yo me imagino otra cosa… jaja ya van a ver. Espero te guste el capítulo y volverte a leer pronto._

_**Emma**__: Gracias XD jaja espero te halla gustado el capítulo, cada que avanzó son más largos!! Jaja es que una idea lleva a otra y con eso un capitulo se convierten en dos… espero tu siguiente review._

_**Hermis'lu: **__Gracias a ti también jaja, que envidia que estés de vacaciones, yo las espero con ansias, es que vivo en Argentina y ya sabes es al revés, aunque me gustaría que fuera verano como ahora es en el norte 8yo antes vivía en México). Por otro lado te prometo que si va a haber despedida!! Bueno espero leerte de nuevo y que disfrutes el capítulo, aunque Jacob no sea ya importante creo que le debemos un poquito y Bella no va a ir detrás de él eso lo garantizo._

_**ZAne03:**__ Gracias chica, jaja espero disfrutes de este un poco más a Edward… jaja me maté escribiendo esta parte, en el borrador original taché y re taché algunas partes, Edward y Bella ahora deben tener los sentimientos más a flor de piel para mi gusto y creo que carezco de experiencia como para lograr dar el efecto que requería, al final salió esto, espero te guste._

_Y como siempre mi tanda de preguntas para que me tiren ideas:_

_¿Charlie quedará solo ahora que Bella se va para siempre o cupido hará de las suyas con este pobre hombre?_

_¿Qué sorpresitas le esperan a Bella en su despedida de soltera? ¿Quiénes irán?_

_¿Bella una vez convertida en vampiro qué poderes podría tener, será más poderosa que Alec y Jane juntos?_

_¿Vampiro y licántropo pueden tener una relación más allá de amistad?_

_¿Los del Clan de Denali irán a la Boda?_

_Bien espero sus respuestas y críticas. Gracias a todos por leer. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Rompiendo el Amanecer, solo por ._

_**XOXO**_

_**Aye436**_


	5. Humanidad

Amanecer

_Hola de nuevo mis querido(a) s Twilighters jaja (que apodo más… en fin! Así nos llamaron los chicos de la película…). Estoy de regreso, si, creo que tarde bastante, y lo siento es que me ha costado continuar… más con las nuevas frases que nuestra querida autora va poniendo día a día… Así que he decidido agregarlas también, jaja ya verán donde las voy poniendo, creo que la más peligrosa es la de Tanya… al menos eso pienso. Por lo que voy a pedirles que me ayuden a pensar un contexto para las frases, la primera que aparece en este capítulo queda descartada, las demás voy a ir necesitando su ayudita._

_Como siempre me toca aclarar que nada me pertenece, todo el Fic esta hecho con mis ideas y teorías locas sobre la serie más extraordinaria desde Harry Potter (hay que aceptarlo Harry fue el primero). Todo lo demás es obra y arte de __**Stephenie Meyer**__._

**5. Humanidad.**

Durante los últimos meses había aprendido tres cosas de las que estaba totalmente segura, primero Edward Cullen a pesar de ser un vampiro su lado humano es más fuerte, segundo una parte muy poderosa de él muere de miedo ante mi irracional deseo de permanecer juntos eternamente, y tercero a pesar de todo lo anterior el fruto prohibido puede resultar ser el más dulce, pero comerlo trae sus consecuencias, las cuales estaba dispuesta a pagar pese a que la culpabilidad me hundía por momentos, una culpabilidad que sabía pronto pagaría y a un precio muy alto.

-Hola, papá- saludé a Charlie al entrar a casa.

Ya era tarde y por lo visto él había decidido ordenar pizza para la cena, pues cuando entre le v sentado frente al televisor y con una porción de esta en la mano. Iba a extrañar mucho a mi solitario padre, deseaba con ansias que no estuviese solo por mucho tiempo y que pronto encontrara a alguien como yo había encontrado a Edward. Suspiré.

-Hola Bells- me respondió mi padre- compré pizza, supuse que estarías agotada después del largo día, así que decidí ahorrarte el trabajo- me informó sonriendo, yo le devolví el gesto- es tu favorita.

-Gracias pa- le respondí mientras me encaminaba a la cocina.

No tenía mucha hambre, había un nudo en mi estómago que nada tenía que ver con esto, debía apresurarme, seguramente Edward ya me estaba esperando arriba, tal y como lo habíamos acordado por teléfono, había un par de cosas que debíamos discutir esta noche.

-¿Cómo esta Leah?- me preguntó Charlie sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Yo me congelé y si alguien hubiese tenido una cámara en ese momento retrataría mi expresión para siempre: en mi mano un trozo de pizza, mi boca abierta dispuesta a dar un mordisco y con gesto de sorpresa y por último mis ojos abiertos como platos denotando las expresiones de pánico y sorpresa que se debatían en mi interior.

-¿Le…L… Leah?- logré preguntar como si no hubiera entendido bien.

-Si, Leah- repitió Charlie, levantándose para llegar a mi lado en la cocina- estuve hablando con Sue hace un rato- me explicó- me agradeció lo que hiciste por la chica, que últimamente ha estado…- me miró de soslayo- le ha sentado mal la huida de Jacob, aún no entiendo como no aparece, he puesto fotos del chico por todos lados- añadió.

-Creo que no era la foto correcta…- murmuré irónicamente para mí misma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Charlie confundido.

Una oleada de pánico me recorrió la espalda. _Demonios_ pensé _yo y mi bocota._

-Eh… que creo que no han sido los lugares correctos- mentí tan rápido como pude.

-Probable- suspiró Charlie un poco convencido de mis palabras.

-Va a volver- dije más para infundarme ánimos a mí que a mi padre.

-Eso espero- rió Charlie- ¿Cómo están Alice y el resto de los Cullen?- cambió de tema, temeroso a mi posible reacción.

-Eufóricos como siempre- le informé mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza- ya sabes por la fiesta…, que por cierto debe estar dando mucho de que hablar- añadí.

-Hablando de eso- me cortó mi padre, yo me tensé un poco- ¿Te enteraste de que ayer Jessica Stanley y su otra amiga robaron prendas de una prestigiosa boutique de Port Angeles?- preguntó- la gente no para de hablar de ello…

Pobre Jessica… La venganza era dulce. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿En serio?- pregunté tratando de sonar preocupada- Nunca pensé que…

-Al parecer no traían suficiente efectivo encima y bueno… trataron de escapar por otra área de la tienda, lo que nunca esperaron fue que hubiera detectores de artículos en las salidas, a la señora Stanley parece que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia- me informó- pero no te preocupes, hoy en el banco hablé con ella y aún dejará que Jessica asista a la boda.

Suspiré. No había forma de trabar una conversación normal y que de pronto saliera a colación el tema de… mi Boda, el 2 de Agosto estaba cada vez más cerca...

Al parecer a Charlie le incomodaba un poco como a mi seguir con el tema, por lo que pronto lo cambió.

-Otra cosa- dijo- ha llamado Mike Newton, debes ir a recoger tu último pago, que lo vienes posponiendo desde la semana pasada.

Era cierto, pero como no olvidarlo si tu futura cuñada te tiene agobiada todo el día, y además ¿para qué necesitaba el dinero si Edward había insistido en regalarme una peligrosa tarjetita de crédito que no me atrevía a usar a menos de que fuera realmente una emergencia?

-Si, creo que mañana me daré una vuelta por el negocio- prometí- al fin y al cabo parece que todo ya esta casi listo, Alice no me echará de menos por una hora.

-No lo postergues más- me dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Fue en ese momento donde noté un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto desde… que tenía memoria, a decir verdad solo lo había visto en las fotos de cuando era bebé, cuando Charlie, Renée y yo éramos aún una familia. Reprimí una sonrisa, la sola idea que se me había cruzado por la mente era absurda. ¿Charlie enamorado? Y si era así… ¿De quién? Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que podía darme la respuesta a esta momentánea: Edward Cullen, mi prometido. Lo que me llevaba a…

-Creo que me voy a la cama- dije mientras guardaba las últimas porciones de pizza en el refrigerador y limpiaba la mesa con un trapo.

-Buenas noches, hija- se despidió Charlie volviendo a ocupar su lugar frente al televisor.

-Buenas noches papá- saludé subiendo las escaleras- descansa- añadí antes de meterme al baño.

Debía tener unos minutos humanos más, cuando ocasiones como esta se presentaban mi pijama de repuesto se encontraba en el baño, y este parecía uno de esos momentos. Pronto salí del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación al encuentro con el ser que más amaba en el mundo, quien seguramente se reiría de mi humana lentitud.

Entré en mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa Edward aún no había llegado, por lo que me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta por si a Charlie se le daba por venir a espiar… Decidí entonces que mientras le esperaba respondería a mis e-mailes, Renée últimamente mandaba varios por día a pesar de que hablaba por teléfono cada dos días.

No me equivoqué, tenía por lo menos cinco mail de Renée en la casilla de entrada. Los primeros tres consistían en preguntas que ya había hecho hoy en la mañana al telefonear, justo cuando estaba con Alice en la Iglesia, cosas como si ya habíamos visto las flores, cómo iba el menú, la decoración… cosas sobre la Boda. Aún no podía hacerme a la idea de que Renée hubiera aceptado tan rápido todo esto, ella que siempre me había infundado pánico con respecto al tema…

-¿Qué cuenta mi suegra preferida?- pegué un respingo.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Por fin te asusto un poco- rodé los ojos.

-No me asustas ni un poco…- le desafié- solo me tomaste desprevenida.

-Algún día ocurrirá lo contrario- me miró con tristeza infinita dibujada en sus dorados ojos.

-No lo creo- le dije- confío en ti y jamás te tendré miedo.

-Cuida lo que dices…

-Edward hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces- le reproché- te he visto en casi todas tus facetas de vampiro "peligroso", y créeme aún así mi amor es tan poderoso que confío en ti…, además no quiero hablar hoy de esto- le dije- me prometiste contarme tu parte del silencio en lo que ocurría con Leah y… Jacob- la mención de mi amigo aún me afectaba un poco, pero ahora solo me provocaba enojo.

-Bien, Leah ya te contó una parte- yo asentí- ¿qué deseas saber?- me preguntó en un tono que me recordó al genio de Aladín cuando este iba a pedir un deseo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- le demandé enseguida.

-Lo siento- dijo por respuesta.

-Explícate- le exigí.

-Bella…- comenzó, mientras dirigía la vista a otro lado que no fuera mi rostro- yo… tiendo a cometer errores y de los grandes.

-No eres el único- le solté- pero aún así no te sigo, así que ve al grano Edward- añadí un poco irritada.

-Verás Bella, durante los últimos meses me he planteado muy seriamente el hecho si de este es el camino indicado para ti…- yo abrí la boca, pero el me detuvo- Bella, amor, descuida, nunca pensé en abandonarte de nuevo, ya lo hice una vez y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo a menos de que tu seas quien me lo pida- sus ojos por fin encontraron los míos- Bella, yo SIEMPRE- dijo enfatizando la palabra- estaré aquí contigo, siempre estaré detrás de ti, si llegas a caer yo iré a levantarte… si no me crees ve en mis ojos, mi corazón a pesar de no latir, nunca miente- le miré con ternura y amor.

-Edward te creo…

-Por eso no te dije lo de Leah y Jacob- me cortó- porque pensé que tal vez necesitabas ver lo que dejas atrás por mi… lo feliz que serías si sigues siendo humana y no un monstruo como yo… frío y sin vida, esta segunda opción te haría ver un camino fácil y seguro, pero sería doloroso para mi y estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir si eso era lo que querías, no me importaba la magia y las supersticiones de un pequeño pueblo humano si eso era lo que realmente querías...

-Edward- le interrumpí- vampiro tonto y masoquista- me levanté y caminé hacia él que me miraba con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza- ¿Dudas en esto que siento por ti?

-Quiero que seas feliz, no me importa con quien…

-Te amo- le dije tomando su rostro frío y suave entre mis manos- te amo y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en esto que siento, te amo y no me importa vivir en el infierno por hacerlo… no me importa ni el mismo cielo si tu no estas a mi lado, te amo más que a nada en este mundo Edward Cullen.

-Yo también te amo Bella, mi Bella…- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, provocando que mi corazón empezara a aumentar su frecuencia cardiaca- solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Ahí donde estés tú… seré feliz.

Me tomó en sus brazos y nos quedamos así abrazados bastante tiempo. Entendía lo que Edward había hecho, más aún porque al parecer Leah y Jake pensaban igual… querían decidir sobre el destino, poder probar una segunda opción aunque esta no fuera la correcta, aunque esta se interpusiera al destino que lo quería distinto, que el amor fuera o no peligroso no dejaba de ser un misterio de los tantos que rondaban en la Tierra…

-Va a volver- me susurró de pronto Edward.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender todavía.

-Jacob- respondió- volverá, no esta dentro de su naturaleza rehuir a aquello que siente…, tardará un poco pero volverá.

Yo asentí. Las palabras de Edward me tranquilizaron del todo, de pronto me sentía exhausta, Edward debió de sentir mi estado de relajación por lo que me tomó en brazos y me arropó dentro de mi cama, el se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome como cada noche desde que había entrado en mi vida, me pegué más a él. Pronto empezó a tararear una nana que para mi sorpresa no había escuchado, era suave y dulce… se lo preguntaría mañana… ahora mis parpados y mi cuerpo reclamaban descanso.

Corría a toda velocidad sin tropezarme, debía apresurarme, cuanto más corría más me internaba en el bosque, debía alcanzarlos, ellos se habían llevado algo mío y pelearía por que me lo regresaran aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciera.

Un rayo de luz hirió mis ojos… Había amanecido. Busqué a Edward a mi lado. Nada. Abrí mis ojos al instante, no había rastro de Edward en mi habitación, el pánico se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, nunca me había dejado sola por las mañanas, siempre me esperaba para desearme un buen día. Me apresuré a levantarme, temiendo tal vez que Charlie hubiera entrado y por eso mi ángel había salido sin decirme nada.

No, el auto de Charlie no estaba, eran las nueve de la mañana, me apresuré a vestirme y bajar a tomar mi celular, telefonearía a Alice para que me dijera donde diablos se había metido Edward.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Alice con su voz cantarina- si preguntas por Edward… los chicos se lo llevaron de caza- me informó.

-¿De nuevo?- pregunté.

-Precauciones, pues la próxima semana sólo podrá ir un día…- respondió Alice, yo entendí, mi madre llagaba justo el fin de semana, y sabía que no iba a dejar de rodear a Edward con preguntas- así que si vas a ir de los Newton…

-¡Cierto!- exclamé- lo había olvidado…

-No te preocupes Bella, eres humana…- rió- por cierto, te aconsejo no te pongas tensa con el pobre chico, solo quiere lo mejor para ti- añadió.

-Lo se Alice, Edward y yo hablamos anoche…

-No me refiero a Edward- me cortó- me refiero a Newton…

-¿Mike?- pregunté confusa.

-Ya lo verás dentro de… una media hora, y por favor ten cuidado con las cajas que halla cerca, no quiero que tropieces y tengas un accidente tan cercana la boda…- refunfuñé- suerte- se despidió.

_Gracias_ pensé mentalmente mientras metía mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón donde ya se hallaba mi tarjeta de crédito… innecesaria.

Manejé despacio, o eso intenté, no podía evitar sentir la mirada curiosa de los transeúntes matinales. Pronto mis nervios se irían al cuerno y yo con ellos. Aparqué donde siempre.

Al entrar en el negocio supe a lo que se refería Alice, una pila de cajas vacías y otras con el contenido aún en el interior se hallaban enfrente del aparador, haciendo dificultoso el avance, más aún para alguien con tendencia a caerse como era yo…

-¡Bella!- me saludó Mike alegre desde la caja registradora, al parecer la señora Newton se había tomado un descanso- ¡qué bueno verte!

Mi ex compañero se apresuró a salir de su trabajo, para saludarme.

-¡Hola Mike!- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vienes por el cheque- me dijo como afirmación.

-Si, creo que si…

-Ven, ya te lo doy- le seguí hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se hallaba la bodega, avanzando con cuidado para no tropezarme con nada como me había pedido Alice- Katie quedas a cargo- le dijo a la chica que se hallaba en la otra esquina acomodando unos panfletos que exhibían los nuevos artículos del verano.

Nos dirigimos a la pequeña oficina que se hallaba en las bodegas, ahí a penas entraba la luz, por lo que hacía un poco más de frío que en el exterior.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo mi amigo entregándome un trozo de papel, que tomé enseguida doblándolo por la mitad para luego meterlo en mi bolsillo trasero, se estaba convirtiendo en una manía guardar las cosas ahí- esto… Bella- me llamó Mike intentando obtener mi atención.

A juzgar por la poca luz del lugar pude jurar que se estaba poniendo rojo. _Alice tenía razón_ pronto empecé a sentirme incómoda.

-Dime Mike- le invité a que continuara.

-Esto… supongo que ya no seguirás viniendo a trabajar…- me miró de soslayo.

-**¡Oh, Mike!**- exclamé, viendo por donde quería ir el asunto- **¿cómo voy a seguir?**

-Cierto- dijo rápidamente- he sido un tonto, con lo de tu boda y…

-Si, claro- me apresuré a interrumpirle, estaba realmente incómoda.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, realmente era incómoda la situación.

-Cullen tiene suerte- dijo Mike al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio- la verdad Bella, estoy muy celoso de él…

-Mike… yo… no se que decirte- _Diablos y centellas_ maldije en mi fuero interno.

-No, no digas nada, solo quería que lo supieras, porque es la verdad, eres una chica fantástica, lo supe desde que te vi el primer día en el Instituto- los recuerdos asaltaron a mi mente, justo ese mismo día me había asustado haber incomodado a Edward, si hubiera sabido antes…- van a ser muy felices juntos- finalizó.

-Mike- me aventuré a decirle- estoy segura de que tu también serás feliz y que conocerás a la chica adecuada- le sonreí.

Él me asintió agradecido. Nos dispusimos a salir de ahí cuanto antes, yo teniendo especial cuidado con las cajas a mi paso.

-Bien, te veré el gran día- se despidió Mike.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó que alguien entraba. Me volteé por instinto y al hacerlo… ¡paf! Bella Swan se hallaba dentro de una caja enorme rodeada de bolitas de unicel que amortiguaron mi caída.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron a la vez Mike y la chica que había entrado, a la cual le reconocí la voz de inmediato… era Angela Webber, mi amiga del Instituto.

-¡Angela!- la saludé de inmediato intentando en vano ponerme de pie, por lo que Mike tuvo que ayudarme a incorporarme- ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Papá planea una excursión antes de que me vaya a la Universidad- me informó alegré- te iba a llamar hoy en la tarde, quería contarte un par de cosas y ver si podíamos salir, aunque debes estar agotada con los preparativos…

-No, para nada- respondí automáticamente, Alice no se enfadaría- de hecho ¿quieres dar una vuelta ahora?- quería tener un día libre sin Alice y los agobiantes planes- podemos ir a tomar un helado… y caminar- sugerí esperanzada.

Por lo menos así mataría el tiempo mientras esperaba a Edward. Que fastidio era ser humana. Pero pronto lo podría acompañar a donde fuera, le gustase o no.

-De acuerdo- me dijo sonriendo- tengo tanto para contarte…

Después de que Angela comprara la las latas de comida, que por cierto no recomendaba, pero no dije nada para no ofender a Mike, caminamos hacia la heladería que quedaba a la vuelta de la tienda. Hice caso omiso al dependiente cuando posó su mirada en mi mano izquierda, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que la gente se quedara observando mi anillo…

-Debes de estar nerviosa- me dijo Angela al salir de la heladería.

Ella había escogido un helado de fresa y coco, mientras yo había optado por un helado de vainilla.

-Un poco- era fácil hablar de estas cosas con ella, claro omitiendo algunas cosas.

-La verdad siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían así- suspiró.

-Y ¿cómo van las cosas con Ben?- quise saber.

Ella me miró con tristeza…

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto!- dije automáticamente- yo… no lo sabía.

-No te apures, cortamos hace tres días, decidimos que la Universidad… bueno es otra cosa, así que…- suspiró- ya sabes si Edward tiene primos o algo así…

Las dos nos reímos, yo más pues bien sabía que si Edward tenía primos estos o bien estarían bajo tierra o serían lo suficientemente peligrosos como para quererle beber la sangre a mi amiga...

Fue agradable charlar con Angela, cada vez que estaba con ella sentía surgir ese lado "humano" mío, donde la realidad era la humanidad y la fantasía… era lo que increíblemente yo vivía.

_Aquí termina este capítulo, un poco más largo a los anteriores y como de costumbre empezaré a agradecerles a todos por seguir esta loca idea, espero les halla gustado._

_Gracias especialmente a:_

_**Queque:**__ Hermanita, te quiero un montón a pesar de tus enojos…_

_**Shia17Potter:**__ Jejeje ya ves después de la pottermanía llega el amor por los vampiros… jaja que bueno que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo._

_**ZAne03: **__gracias por seguir leyendo y… si creo que Bella será poderosa en cuanto a Charlie… je no sé con quién dejarlo por ello abro la votación opción a. Renée opción b. Sue Clearwater._

_**The Little Cullen: **__Gracias niña!! Jaja y si léelos porque están buenísimos, en cuanto a lo de Charlie tal como le puse a ZAne03 pongo en votación con quien queda. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y te prometo que pronto se vendrá la despedida... jaja en cuanto al clan Denali… al parecer Tanya aún no olvida a Edward así que ¿qué opinas pongo una nueva rival? Jaja_

_**Hermis'lu:**__ Si, yo vivo en capital, por eso aún ando en el cole… es un fastidio jaja pero en fin… es bueno saber que hay fans en Argentina aunque no encuentro por aquí cerca…_

_Gracias a todos por leer._

_Los espero en la próxima y recuerden que las críticas siempre son buenas…_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Aye436.**_


	6. El Desafío

Amanecer

_¡¡Hola chicos y chicas!! He vuelto, trato de ser lo más rápida… el tiempo corre y Amanecer se acerca… aunque solo en inglés, me pregunto si seré tan obsesiva como para comprarlo en inglés ¿qué dicen me animaré o continuaré con el Fic hasta que lo acabe? Ustedes deciden… no es cierto, denme sugerencias… Este capítulo va dedicado a las personas que me dejan reviews entre ellas The Little Cullen, hermioneyron, hermis'lu, Shia17Potter, Queque, etc. ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO! (atrasado, fue ayer)._

_Por otro lado necesito me digan como se imaginan las frases del día descartando claro las del capítulo anterior y las de este._

_Y por último, pero no como final quiero aclarar: __**El Primer Capítulo es el de Amanecer de Stephenie Meyer, a lo igual que las frases en negritas de los capítulos a partir del 5° en adelante. Mis ideas son sin fines de lucro, créanme si buscara otra cosa estaría ya al lado de un Edward Cullen no imaginario… Por eso CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA NOVELA ORIGINAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_¡Disfruten, nos leemos abajo!_

**6. El Desafío.**

El tiempo, que cosa más misteriosa, cuanto más uno rehuye a él, este se te presenta con la cara que menos te gusta y en mi caso sería la fecha que más temía, pronto se acercaba el gran día, todo estaba listo: los invitados, mis padrinos (Seth Clearwater- en reemplazo de mi padrino perdido- y la loca de Alice Cullen, hermana de mi novio), las damas de honor (mis amigas Angela y Leah –con quien últimamente me estoy llevando de perlas- y la despampanante hermana rubia de Edward: Rosalie Hale), el banquete, la música, la Iglesia,… solo faltaba parte de mi familia, o al menos eso pensaba…

-Todo listo- sonreía Alice, mientras acomodaba en el tocador de su habitación el maquillaje que había utilizado como prueba, pero que me lo dejaría puesto a pesar de mi constante queja- dentro de siete días… cha cha cha chan cha cha cha chan- Alice tarareó la marcha nupcial, cual coro de iglesia.

Me asustó el hecho de caer en la cuenta de que la última semana había pasado volando, solo tenía siete días… ¡siete!, lo que significaba que solo tenía siete días para asimilar lo que acontecería el próximo fin de semana, mi corazón latía furioso cada vez que… digamos, mi mente, divaga sobre mi lugar feliz, solo quería que todo acabase pronto para llegar al paraíso con mi ángel.

-Ahí Bella- rió Alice- ¿estas en la Luna?...- me dirigió una mirada pícara a través del espejo.

-Son mis asuntos- murmuré enfurruñada, logrando que mi casi hermana rompiera a reír cual campanita musical.

-Pareces una muñequita enojada…- comentó divertida.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas del enojo que, a pesar del maquillaje que mi linda cuñadita me había puesto, era capaz de saltar a la vista.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- gruñí- con todo el maquillaje que me echaste encima como para que…

-Bella, solo trato de hacer las cosas bien…- me cortó.

-Yo también- confesé.

-Y bueno, no me vas a negar que te ves hermosa- era cierto, aunque no tanto como ella o Rosalie, al contrario seguía pareciendo poca cosa en comparación, aún no entiendo como Edward… - Además- Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos- hoy debes de estar… radiante- añadió mientras le daba el último toque a mi cabello, que gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie había adquirido un rizado de película, tal y como la primera vez que dejé que ella y Alice se hicieran cargo de mi imagen para darle una ayuda a Edward con la sorpresa que me tenía preparada, aún me rió de pensar en lo tonta que fui al creer que todo eso era para otro tipo de ceremonia, una ceremonia que se aproximaba sigilosa y peligrosamente.

No es de que tuviera miedo a lo que me esperaba, sino era una sensación como de dejar algo atrás importante, prepararte para un viaje del que no vas a volver y el futuro de este es muy incierto, pero la duda y el miedo se iban al saber que estaría al lado de mi guardián, de mi guía, de mi amigo, de mi compañero, de mi amante… de mi Edward.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté curiosa, no recordaba razón alguna para peinarme y maquillarme especialmente.

-Hoy es viernes…- rió Alice- ¿te suena a algo?

_Viernes… ¿una semana para la boda? ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?,_ me pregunté y de pronto uní las piezas del ajedrez.

-¡Renée!- exclamé- Hoy llega… ¡se me olvidó por completo!- suspiré- soy un desastre.

-No, solo eres humana- sonrió Alice- yo ya lo tenía previsto- informó mientras se llevaba un dedo a la sien- además ella no es la única llegada que tenemos…- añadió mirándome con diversión.

-¿Qué?- pregunté- ¿A caso viene alguien más?... Alice recuerda que tengo el poder de veto…

-Bella, solo digamos que vienen nuestros primos- informó la pelinegra.

-¿Primos?- repetí confusa- ¿Tienen primos?- me reí recordando lo que había hablado con Angela el martes.

-No entiendo el chiste…- comenzó Alice- pero igual me rió- se unió a mi risa al añadir lo último, provocando que mi risa se transformara en carcajada, y una vez que empiezo… no paro.

-Bueno…- respire- basta… - la miré seria y en seguida dejo de reírse- aún no caigo, ¿quiénes vienen?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y entró la hermosa y rubia hermana de Edward. Me sonreía divertida.

-¡Oh, nuestros amigos de Denali!- respondió a la pregunta que seguramente había escuchado al entrar- vienen Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, Irina al parecer no viene… ¡oh!- rió- se me olvidaba también viene TANYA- enfatizó el último nombre, mientras me echaba una mirada divertida y malvada desde el espejo.

De pronto empecé a sentir como me hervía la sangre, aún no entendía el motivo, y eso me preocupaba.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Alice- ¿estas bien?... te ves pálida y no es la base que te puse- Rosalie rompió a reír, yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-Lo siento- reía la rubia, para luego ponerse seria y mirarme fijo- ¿estas celosa?- a Alice le brillaron los ojos con una chispa de entendimiento, algo me dijo que esto se iba a poner peligroso.

-¿Yo?- pregunté intentando sonar tranquila- Para nada, Edward me contó…

-¿Qué te contó el caballero de mi hermanito?- rió Alice.

-Yo le creo- sentencié.

-¡Oh, nadie dice que no le creas!- saltó Rosalie- si hay un hombre que realmente sea un caballero ese es él… en cambio Tanya...

-Ella nunca se rinde hasta obtener lo que quiere- dijo Alice seria, lo cual logró que me pusiera tensa y una ola de preocupación empezara a crecer dentro mío- Bella, tendremos una batalla muy dura el fin de semana- anunció.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confusa, debía haber entendido mal.

-Tanya viene en plan de querer hacer cambiar de idea a Edward- comentó Rosalie- o eso sospecho yo- me miró- verás recuerdas hace meses atrás cuando nosotros tuvimos que irnos…- yo asentí, el recuerdo aún me causaba malestar- bueno, pasamos el tiempo en la casa de ellos y Tanya…

-No estaba muy contenta con el amor Edward mostraba tener hacia ti- continuó Alice.

-Deberías haberla visto cuando Alice informó lo de tu "salto"…- Rosalie me miró furtivamente como esperando una reacción simultanea por parte mía que no tardó en hacer presencia.

La sangre me hirvió logrando que instintivamente apretara los puños fuertemente lográndome hacer daño con las uñas en la palma de mis manos, pero no me importó, estaba empezando a sentir cierto tipo de resentimiento a una sola persona.

-Se puso furiosa al ver que Edward no podía entrar en razón, ella quería por todos los medios que el fuera prácticamente a sus brazos después de lo ocurrido…- finalizó Rosalie.

-Por eso este fin de semana será uno no muy sereno, además esta el hecho de que lo pasaremos juntos en el hotel Hyatt de Olympic, donde ya hay reservadas habitaciones para todos nosotros- miré a Alice confusa- no te preocupes cariño, tus cosas están listas, Charlie lo sabe, la excusa es que queremos conocer a la futura suegra- me miró sonriente- pedí especialmente para ti una habitación con balcón- me guiñó el ojo, por lo que sentí mis mejillas arder, era obvio que entre Edward y yo no iba a suceder nada, pero el hecho de que su familia supiera que él y yo, mejor dicho yo dormía con él… era vergonzoso, más si lo escuchas de boca de una pequeña duendecillo tan peligrosa como Alice- entonces… ¿qué dices?- Rosalie y ella me miraron- ¿te unes a la batalla o simplemente te rindes?

-¡Ni loca dejo que una rubia oxigenada me lo intente quitar!- exclamé Rosalie rió divertida.

-¡Así se habla!- me felicitó la rubia- ya pareces más hermana nuestra- añadió.

De pronto me sentí feliz ante la aceptación que Rosalie estaba teniendo para conmigo, sabía que había momentos en los que la tensión entre nosotras era insoportable, pero parecía que las últimas semanas ella había aceptado del todo la idea de unirme a la familia, tal y como lo expresaron sus palabras.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen en mente?- pregunté.

-Esto se va a poner bueno…- murmuró Alice pegando pequeños brinquitos- verás tendrás que dejarnos ser tus guías de moda durante este fin de semana, así también vas aprendiendo un poco lo que le gusta más a Edward…- me guiñó de nuevo el ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Esto de que el color rojo apareciera en mi cara comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más irremediable durante los últimos días.

-¡Alice!- la regañé- disfrutas verme como un tomate ¿no es así?

-Tal vez- respondieron a coro mis dos cuñadas.

-Edward no será el único que extrañe el color rojo en tu cara- sentenció Rosalie- sabes lo que opino al respecto… pero es tu decisión, además una parte de mí, muy grande, se alegra de que Edward te halla encontrado, desde que llegaste a nuestra vida…

-Todo giró de cabeza- completé la frase, las tres reímos- esta bien- suspiré- me uno a la batalla.

-Excelente- dijo Alice con una mirada peligrosa- entonces… ¡qué comience la función!

La miré espantada, mientras a velocidad vampírica se adentraba en su enorme guardarropa y sacaba unas prendas, que por desgracia me tendría que poner.

Después de media hora de cesión de quita-pon y prueba de ropa… Finalmente Alice y Rosalie dieron en el blanco, o debo decir en el negro. Me habían vestido con unos jeans oscuros, y una blusa negra de manga tres cuartos, hasta ahí todo estaba en orden y era seguro, pero después de ver mi calzado… Supe que me había metido en serios problemas permitiéndoles jugar conmigo a "viste a la Barbie", en este punto debo admitir, que en mi caso sería una Barbie de tamaño natural, y probablemente de segunda mano, ya que nunca podría obtener esa belleza y naturalidad de la muñequita consentida de las niñas, con la que yo jugaba hasta hace unos años atrás. Ver lo que me esperaba de calzado me dio vértigo, más aún sabiendo lo torpe que soy, lo mucho que me lastiman los tacones y… vamos en una palabra prefiero los converse a unas botas negras de punta y tacón altísimo como los que me estaban obligando a poner, estaba casi segura de que mis pobres pies y mis rodillas pagarían el chiste con una cita "cara a cara" con el suelo.

-Juro querida cuñada- sentenció Alice al calzarme con mi martirio- que si llegas a caerte y hacerte daño antes de que Eddie pueda salvarte, serás mi plato principal en el desayuno…- tragué saliva, sabía que iba en serio y me asustaba la definición de "plato principal".

Aunque sabía que Alice no me "comería" si me obligaría a hacer un par de cosas que nadie en su sano juicio haría, una de ellas, ir de acampada a un Shopping, debo de decir que "de acampada" debe entenderse estar todo un día metidos en un Shopping yendo de un lado al otro con cientos de bolsas en las manos, siendo el centro de atención de toda la gente. Para calmarme un poco fui a ver mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía mi pequeña cuñada en su habitación. Debo de admitir que nunca me esperé la imagen que este me devolvió, estaba radiante y aunque aún se notaba que era yo, la imagen de la Bella que vi en la mañana dibujada en aquél mismo espejo, nada tenía que ver con esta nueva.

-¿Y bien?- sonrió Rosalie- creo que a nuestra Bella le esta gustando un poco el juego…- rió.

-No es muy agradable el proceso- informé- pero debo admitir que dejaron a un lado a la simple Bella que todo mundo conoce…

-Y esto es apenas el principio…- me cortó Alice con una mirada que solo provocó que sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

-A mamá le va a dar el patatús- agregué para calmarme.

Alice y Rosalie rieron ante mi comentario e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-No será la única- me informó Alice, mientras las tres nos conducíamos a la salida del cuarto de torturas, así era como empezaba a llamar a la habitación de Alice- aguarda- me detuvo justo cuando ella salía literalmente volando de la habitación.

Pude observar que iba escaleras abajo, traté de escuchar un poco que era lo que sucedía, solo pude captar que la música de piano, una música que no tardaría en conocer su significado, pude llegar a detectar que esta se detenía al instante para dejarme escuchar un leve murmullo, casi imperceptible, Alice debía estar discutiendo con Edward…

-¡BELLA PUEDES BAJAR!- gritó la pequeña hermana de mi ángel.

Rosalie me tomó por el brazo mientras me dirigía una mirada que solo significaba una cosa "por si las dudas"… Seguro me tropezaría si no me ayudaba alguien a dar los primeros pasos, esto de ir en botas, era peligroso, muy peligroso. Bajamos lentamente las escaleras, para cuando llegué a la planta baja ya había tomado un poco de confianza en los mortales zapatos y pude despegar la vista del suelo. Ahí de espaldas a mí se hallaba Edward, una sensación de _deja vú _me invadió, pronto recordé que esto me hacía recordar al baile de fin de curso, el primer baile al que fui con Edward, claro yo pensando en otra cosa para que toda su familia me arreglara para una ocasión que al final terminé disfrutando, pese que al principio me negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, tal y como me estaba sucediendo ahora con la Boda.

-¿Edward?- le llamé.

Lentamente se volteó a mí para observarme detenidamente, parecía que me comía con la mirada, por lo que empecé a sentir que mis orejas ardían. Edward me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba, mi corazón no tardó en hacerse oír, y en consecuencia escuche unas leves risitas por parte de mis cuñadas.

-¿Es un sueño?- preguntó con su voz musical.

-Los vampiros no sueñan- le dije irónicamente.

Se acercó lentamente para tomarme por la cintura y así atraerme hacia sí. Con la otra mano tomó mi rostro y se acercó a depositarme un dulce beso en los labios, sentir su aroma delicioso me estaba empezando a nublar los sentidos.

-Estas hermosa- me susurró en el oído, generando que por mi cuerpo corriera un escalofrío cual corriente eléctrica- y aunque no duerma puedo soñar…- añadió separándose de mí.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y suspiré, me había olvidado de respirar y sentía ya la consecuencia de ello, el piso se movió lentamente para luego volver a la normalidad.

-Creo que esto no es un sueño Eddie- rió Rosalie.

-No me llames así- dijo él, no pude evitar reírme.

Se veía adorable cuando se enojaba por como le llamaban.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, sino… Renée llegará antes- dijo Alice.

-Entonces los veré en el hotel- dijo Rosalie, yo la miré confusa- Emmett ira con ustedes, seguramente necesitarán el Jeep, yo estaré con Carlisle, Esme y Jasper esperándolos en el Hyatt.

-De acuerdo- suspiré.

-Será un fin de semana solo para la familia- sonrió Alice mientras me lanzaba una mirada peligrosa, sabía a qué o más bien a quién se refería.

-¿Me pierdo de algo?- preguntó Edward.

-Cosas de chicas- respondió de inmediato la pequeña hermana de Alice.

-Bueno…, amor creo que mejor vamos, seguramente mi querida suegra querrá descansar un poco después de un largo viaje y hay gente que te quiero presentar…- yo no pude contener un bufido que salió espontáneamente de mi interior.

Gracias a Dios Edward pareció entender mi bufido a señal de protesta y no a lo que realmente se refería, de nuevo daba gracias de que no pudiera leer mi mente. Era bueno saber que mi madre y Phil se quedarían en un hotel apartados de los Cullen, ya que mi hermosa y excéntrica madre "chismosearía" a mas no poder en la casa de mi prometido, no quería exponer a los Cullen a que otra mortal supiera su secreto y conociendo a mi madre… bueno, por algo viene la frase "de tal palo tal astilla"…

Nos dirigimos al porche tomados de la mano, seguida de Alice que se movía con su gracia característica, Rosalie había ido a por Emmett y justo Edward estaba abriéndome la puerta de su Volvo cuando su hermanote hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Wow Bella!- exclamó por saludo.

-Hola Emmett- le devolví el saludo sonriendo, él se acercó peligrosamente a mí con los brazos extendidos cual oso tratando de cazar a su presa.

Pronto Emmett me envolvió en uno de sus abrazos que te quitaban el aire.

-Para ya- le dije casi sin aliento- … me estoy asfixiando- añadí.

Pronto me soltó para comenzar a reír con su estruendosa risa, Alice se le unió. Pronto sentí mi cara arder.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras sonreía y me miraba fijamente- Rose y Alice hicieron buen trabajo…

-Cuidado Emmett- le advirtió Edward- no querrás que tu Jeep sufra las consecuencias.

-Edward- dijo Emmett rodando los ojos- es mi hermana humana favorita.

-Y la única- reí.

-Bueno, es verdad…- dijo Emmett contrariado- pero eso no impide que le haga un cumplido, yo aún no entiendo tu autocontrol- Edward apretó suavemente mi mano, era una señal de advertencia- yo no puedo estar ni una noche sin admirar y to…

-Ya sabemos lo que hacen tu y Rosalie- le cortó Alice- créeme hermanito- luego se dirigió a mí- de hecho gracias a una de esas tantas noches Edward empezó a hacerte sus visitas nocturnas.

Miré a Edward con sorpresa, su mirada le delataba y si hubiera podido tendría la cara tan roja como la mía o incluso un poco más. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¡Oh, vamos Eddie!- reía Emmett ante la reacción de mi pobre novio- No te pongas así, es más para veas que te queremos, te daré una pequeña pista de lo que tramamos…

Yo lo miré de reojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confusa.

-Mis hermanos han armado un complot para con nosotros- me informó Edward- pero logran bloquear sus pensamientos acerca de ello…

-Te propongo un trato- dijo el hermano de Edward sonriente ante mi nerviosismo creciente- si Bella logra adivinar qué nos traemos entre manos… se hace lo que nosotros queramos, si tu inteligencia logra ser superior, ganas tu y se hace a tu aburrida forma.

-¿Qué cosa?- volví a preguntar.

-Debes de adivinar- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Así que apostaremos- dijo Emmett, poniendo un puño cerrado enfrente nuestro.

-No voy a apostar- dijo tajante Edward.

-Vamos, a ti te gusta hacerlo- dijo Alice con un brillo peligroso.

Edward me miró suplicante. Yo aún no entendía nada, por lo que me encogí de hombros.

-¿Ves? Bella quiere jugar- me miró Emmett.

-Bueno… yo…

-Ya dijo que si- me cortó Emmett- vamos, juguemos.

-Momento- interrumpió Alice, Edward cada vez estaba más tenso- **Yo jugaré por ti**- Alice extendió su puño cerrado- **Piedra, papel o tijera**- cantó alegremente.

-**¿Por qué no simplemente me dices quién gana?**- bufó Edward.

-**Gano yo**- Edward soltó un leve gruñido- **Excelente- **yo la miré confusa- no temas Bella esto le dará una lección a Edward sobre no meterse en asuntos donde no le llaman… creo que eres una inspiración para ello- me guiñó el ojo, y tomando a un Emmett sonriente subieron al Jeep.

Edward me miró con una mezcla de confusión, vergüenza y… ¿enojo?, bueno… a decir verdad me recordó mucho a la mirada "asesina" del primer día que le conocí en el salón de Biología…

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó con malhumor.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar- le sonreí.

Su malhumor hacía que, por más absurdo que parezca, me entraran unas ganas locas de reírme. Este desafío iba a ser interesante, si Edward descubría lo que tramaban sus hermanos ambos nos salvaríamos, pero si yo lo hacía iba a saber Dios lo que ellos nos obligarían a hacer. Traté de calmarme, Edward parecía muy tenso y eso no ayudaba a la situación, deseé que Jasper hubiera venido con nosotros, así por lo menos el ambiente sería menos tenso.

-Entonces… ¿qué crees que tramen?- pregunté para romper el hielo.

-No lo sé- dijo cortante.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tus lindos hermanitos quieran jugarnos una trampa- le solté enojada.

-Lo siento- se excusó- no me gusta apostar a costa tuya.

-¿Lo has hecho antes?- pregunté por curiosidad.

Edward se quedó en silencio.

-¡Lo has hecho!- le recriminé, él lanzó una mirada de disculpa- ¿por lo menos puedo saber que apostaste?

-Yo…, yo…- verlo tartamudear me calmo un poco, pero no fue bueno pues de pronto me entraron unas ganas enormes de reírme- ¿recuerdas el baile de fin de curso?

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue nuestro primer baile- le sonreí, eso pareció calmarle.

-Bueno, aposté a que no tendrías la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría hasta llegar al gimnasio- rió.

-Y no te equivocaste- dije cruzando los brazos y viendo el paisaje que pasaba demasiado rápido ante nuestros ojos.

-¿Estas enfadada?

-No, pero debiste decírmelo.

-Bueno, ya estamos a mano- le miré confusa.

-Explícate.

-Acabas de desafiar mi inteligencia…- explicó.

Reí por el comentario, pero este no sería el único desafío que se me presentaría…

_¡¡Ahhhhh!! Jaja ya quiero vacaciones… No soporto más. _

_Bueno, una vez tranquilizada… ya puedo dar las gracias a todos los lectores, a los nuevos y a los que se mantienen, también quisiera pedirles a los que leen y no dejan review que lo hagan., no saben lo mucho que les agradeceré._

_Como se habaran dado cuenta los capítulos contienen las frases del día, y por ello estoy tratando de devanarme el ceso tratando de ponerles un contexto por ello antes que nada vienen las preguntas de la semana (que raro suena XD, se escuchan tambores y fanfarrias…, bueno no es para tanto…):_

_-¿Bella tendrá nueva rival? (algo me dice que la riña va a estar dura)_

_-¿Habrá partido de béisbol o Charlie ve tanto el deporte que la frase "es hora de batear" la usa para la hora del altar?_

_-¿Qué hace Bella vestida de plumas?_

_-¿A qué le teme Emmett? (se me ocurren varias ideas, pero al final la que cuenta es la suya)_

_-¿De qué se avergüenza Edward? ¿Cometió alguna imprudencia? ¿Rompió algo? (¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué dijo Ooops!?)_

_-Sobre el Clan Denali ¿Qué poder posee Eleazar? Recuerden que fue premiado con un don parecido al de Edward o algo así entendí._

_Bueno anteriormente pregunté con quién se quedaría Charlie, la votación seguirá en pie… recuerden a) Renée y b) Sue Clearwater, recuerden que tanto una como otra tienen sus pros y contras, si es con Renée ella tendrá que divorciarse de Phil y si es con Sue… ¿se enterará del secreto de los Cullen?_

_Ahora si mis contestaciones a todos sus reviews:_

_**Shia17Potter: **__Jaja ojalá existieran los vampiros y tal vez si Eleazar no estuviera emparejado… pero en fin tiene a Carmen. Espero leerte de new!!_

_**Hermioneyron: **__Gracias por seguir la historia, la verdad que me mate pensando en como poner las frases del día espero que esto les guste un poco más._

_**The little Cullen: **__Chava no me cansaré de dar las gracias, sin ustedes no hay historia… así de simple jaja. Y bueno en cuanto a Angela no se que hacer, podría ser un licántropo o un humano… a lo igual que Tanya, aun no se que sucederá con eso, pronto lo averiguaré en la cita con mis ideas… (risa malvada). Que bueno que el Mike te halla gustado, pienso que puede llegar a ser así, nunca ha sido malo, solo le gusta Bella… jaja. Espero leerte de nuevo, tus reviews… me divierto con ellos, te juro que me alegran el día (los demás no se pongan celosos, que todos me alegran, pero a decir verdad los de esta chica… son grandes!)_

_**Hermis'lu:**__ Que bueno que te resultó interesante, valla que me explayé para lograr esa profundidad de nuestro querido vampiro. Utilicé como inspiración a los guapísimos de McFly (recomiendo vean el video The Heart Never Lies para que me entiendan jaja). Es un poco difícil escribir a Edward tal y como lo escribe Stephenie Meyer… hago lo que puedo, aún no entiendo como sin experiencia alguna a ninguna de las sensaciones que tienen Bella y Edward me estoy poniendo a escribir esto… jaja pero me atrevo! Y eso me pone happy (¡ya salió mi spanglish!) Debo decir que me voy a matar el cerebro tratando de que se me ocurra algo para la noche de bodas… si alguien tiene ideas las agradeceré._

_Bueno, en vista de que les va gustando esto me he tomado la decisión de dejarles una pequeña probadita de lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo. _

_¡Disfruten!._

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE ROMPIENDO EL AMANECER:**_

_-A veces me pregunto si no eres bruja- rió._

_-Qué gracioso- le dije irónica- bueno, por lo menos así habría más magia alrededor…_

_-¿Al estilo Potter?_

_-Les presento a nuestra familia- sonrió Carlisle._

_Yo tragué saliva, un grupo de gente de lo más hermosa caminaba peligrosamente en dirección a nosotros…_


	7. Familia

Amanecer

_Hola, estoy de regreso… jaja. Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Naty por el libro Cánticos de Sangre de Anne Rice, primita, están de lujo, el vampiro Lestrat me ha inspirado un poco jaja, ya encontré Vampiratas así que pronto te lo prestaré._

_Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y aguantar mi lentitud. Les comento que pronto sacaré un trailer del Fic, lo subiré en youtube para que puedan acceder a él._

_Como siempre los recordatorios, __**nada me pertenece, si fuera sí no estaría aquí, sabría lo que sucedería en Amanecer, y lo mejor de todo conocería las locaciones y actores de la película, pero como nada de esto me pertenece solo me queda… mi imaginación por ello aclaro CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA NOVELA ORIGINAL DE STEPHENIE MEYER ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

**7.Familia.**

Llegamos bastante rápido al aeropuerto de Washington, en parte gracias al alocado estilo de Edward para manejar. La tensión había cedido un poco a lo largo del viaje, pero aún se percibía algo en el ambiente.

-Edward, se que no es difícil apostar a costa mía- le dije al bajar del auto- pero por lo menos déjame disfrutar el momento- le sonreí- ¿crees que aún no creo que has apostado un poco más por mi?- el me miró tenso, por lo que rodé los ojos.

-Bella, ya te lo he dicho yo nunca…

-Calla ya- le corté divertida- ¿crees que no me imagino la clase de apuestas sobre mi nuevo vehículo o sobre la boda o incluso la universidad?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo que le devolví el gesto.

-A veces me pregunto si no eres bruja- rió.

-Qué gracioso- le dije irónica- bueno, por lo menos así habría más magia alrededor.

-¿Al estilo Potter?- preguntó divertido.

-Tal vez…- respondí- incluso se podría decir que hay cierta similitud entre Harry Potter y yo- divagué.

-¿Tu Potter?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- le pregunté- ambos tenemos mucha mala suerte… sino me crees lee lo que le ocurrió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el Cáliz de Fuego.

-Creo que el que tuvo mala suerte fue Cedric Diggory, no Potter- me aclaró divertido mi novio.

-Tienes razón- dije pensativa- hablando de eso, en la película no me gustó cómo crearon la imagen de Diggory tenía que haber sido más… glorioso.

-¿Ahora eres crítica de películas?

-No, solo digo, no tengo nada en contra de Robert Pattinson, incluso se me hace un poco guapo…- Edward emitió un leve gruñido, provocando que yo sonriera divertida- pero el director y el guionista debieron de hacerlo más glorioso, digno de competir con Harry.

-Para ya, que me están entrando ganas de ir tras el actor…- soltó Edward fingiendo apretar los puños y en tono divertido, lo que me hizo recordar la pequeña tregua que tenía con Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Alguna idea sobre lo del viernes?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada de trampas- le dije en gesto acusador- es más, aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

-Tengo en mente cosas para sobornarte- me lanzó una de sus sonrisas que tanto alocaban a mi corazón, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Ni lo intentes- le regañé.

-No esta en mi naturaleza rendirme.

-Y en la mía dejar mi mente abierta- respondí feliz de mis palabras.

Edward me miró ceñudo, provocando que soltara una risotada.

-¿Es que no puedes oírles realmente?- pregunté divertida.

-No, lo hacen difícil y debo decir que Emmett esta bien controlado por Rosalie, no se le ha escapado nada…, solo piensa en los momentos en los que él y ella…- se cortó de pronto.

Por su gesto supe que si hubiera podido tendría las orejas tan ardientes como las mías.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí- le dije para calmar el aire- no necesito detalles de los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie…

-Es bueno saber que opinas como yo- sonrió.

Emmett y Alice nos esperaban justo afuera de la entrada de arribos nacionales, por donde no tardaría en salir Renée.

-Tardaron mucho- sonrió Alice.

-Nos entretuvimos charlando sobre cierto mago- informó Edward.

-¿Qué mago?- preguntó Emmett.

-Eh… Harry Potter- no pude evitar responderle.

-¡Oh!- exclamó divertido- ¡Me encanta en especial ese tipo pelirrojo que le acompaña!... ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Ron?- pregunté, Alice y Edward me lanzaron miradas de advertencia, seguramente Emmett y este tema eran peligrosos.

-¡Si, ese!- exclamó, la gente volteaba a vernos como si estuviéramos locos- es el alma de los libros…

-Seguro…- asentí con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-Lastima que ya se termino la serie…

-Si, es una lastima- dijo Alice- pero más lastima sería que la suegra de Edward se perdiera entre la multitud, así que …¿podrías echar un vistazo?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo- gruñó Emmett, se veía tierno enojado, parecía un niño pequeño cuando su madre le reta por algo.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, era temporada alta y seguramente muchos turistas querían ir a Washington o incluso visitar Seattle, cosa que en otro momento me hubiera parecido extraña. Había comenzado a adorar el clima húmedo y el color verde de Forks y no lo cambiaría por todo el sol del mundo.

-Debe de estar por llegar- anunció Alice- Bella ten cuidado con el carrito de las maletas, no queremos accidentes tan cercana la boda…

-Alice te recuerdo que…

-¡Ahí!- gritó la pequeña hermana de Edward pegando un brinquito.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Emmett- yo no veo nada.

-Es que estas viendo hacia la salida tonto- rió Edward.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- rió Emmett- es que… el perrito de aquella niña no para de lanzarme miraditas…

Me puse tensa, Edward apretó mi mano.

-No te preocupes no habrá hot dog para la cena- susurró en mi oído- vamos, se ve que esta cargada.

Aún tensa avance por donde me dirigía Edward, aún no había alcanzado a ver a mi madre, cuando de repente tras un carrito con una montaña de maletas apareció Phil seguido por mi madre, tan radiante como siempre.

-¡Mamá, Phil!- corrí a saludarles, sin darme cuenta tropecé con la llanta del carrito, pero Edward me detuvo a tiempo.

-Buena atrapada- le saludó Phil, Edward le estrechó la mano- ¡Oh, vamos!- rió- pronto seremos familia- y le abrazó con fuerza, mi novio le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Bella!- me saludó mi madre, mientras metía unos papeles en su bolso- ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias- respondí abrazándola.

La había extrañado. Pese a sus locuras momentáneas, mi madre y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidas, por ello la extrañaba de a ratos, pero estar al lado de Edward me hacía olvidar de todo lo que había a mi alrededor, era mi mundo, mi vida.

-Te extrañé tanto…- añadió- ¡Edward!- saludó a mi prometido- ¡Felicidades, hijo!- Edward la abrazó sonriente, vi como mi madre se sonrojaba.

Emmett rió por lo bajo.

-¡Oh, cierto!- dije- Mamá, Phil, les presento a Alice y a Emmett, hermanos de Edward- los cuatro se saludaron.

-¿Te gusta el béisbol?- le preguntó Phil a Emmett.

-Es el mejor deporte del mundo- diciendo esto me guiñó un ojo.

-Si, claro…- dije por lo bajo.

A penas caí en la cuenta de que el hermano de Edward llevaba puesto un gorro de béisbol. Rodé los ojos, la última vez que había visto a Emmett con uno fue cuando tuve mi primer encuentro con un aquelarre de vampiros bebedores de sangre humana.

-Es impresionante como se parecen usted y Bella- comentó Alice a mi madre- podría jurar que son hermanas.

-¡Gracias!- mi madre se estaba poniendo de los colores más rojos que pudiera haber, de alguien había heredado el rubor y esa era ella.

-Te has bronceado- le señalé.

-Bueno… es que en Jacksonville…

-Claro- sonreí- el sol, es el sol.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?- quiso saber Edward.

-De maravilla- comentó mi madre- a Phil le sienta bien el dar clases…

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras jugar…- comenzó Phil mientras hacía un movimiento con las manos como si tuviera un bate imaginario- avísame.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Edward y Emmett ayudaron a Phil con las maletas, mi madre se había traído toda la ropa para un año.

-Hay que ser precavidas- comentó mientras los tres hombres luchaban, o al menos Phil lo hacía, con las maletas intentando que entraran en el Volvo y en el Jeep.

-Claro- añadió Alice contenta- la precaución es lo primero y más a la hora de vestirse…

_Dios las crea y ellas se juntan_ pensé para mis adentros. Esto tenía pinta de ser el fin de semana más largo de toda mi existencia, si no es que toda la semana… _Cómo quiero que avance el tiempo._

-Phil, Renée- les dijo Edward- ustedes vendrán con Bella y conmigo, Emmett y Alice viajarán en el Jeep, si no tienen inconveniente…

Mi madre parecía tan encantada por la cortesía de Edward como la última vez, por lo que no puso ninguna objeción. Phil y Edward iban en la parte delantera, ambos hablaban sobre el béisbol y alguno que otro deporte.

-Diablos- dijo mi madre- había olvidado que aquí todo es verde…

-No es tan malo- le dije mientras miraba a Edward por el espejo retrovisor- el verde tiene sus lados positivos- pude ver que me lanzaba una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Me alegro por ti hija- susurró Renée.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decirle.

El trayecto a la península Olympic fue lo que diría lento, Edward trataba de impresionar a mi madre, eso lo sabía, además estaba el hecho de que no quería asustarlos con su forma de conducir. Pronto llegamos al hotel, yo tenía los nervios encima, pues sabía que de un momento a otro conocería al resto de la familia de Edward, si era sí como los debía llamar, y pensar en ello me hacía salir de mis casillas.

-Bienvenidos al Hyatt Regency- dijo el botones del lugar.

-Gracias- dijo cortésmente Edward mientras ayudaba al pobre hombre con las maletas de mi madre, para luego entregarle el número de habitación con una gran cantidad de propina que no pasó desapercibida de mi vista.

-¿Qué?- me susurró divertido.

-Eres imposible- dije moviendo la boca sin articular palabra.

-Pero aún así me amas- me recordó, yo rodé mis ojos sin evitar sonreír.

Emmett y Alice estaban charlando de lo más entretenidos con Phil y mi madre, cosa que me encantó, aunque verlos era un tanto… extraño, juntos seríamos algo así como la familia de los Locos Adams.

-¡Mamá!- sonrió Edward en dirección al living del hotel.

Ante nosotros se hallaban el resto de los Cullen.

-Mamá- llamé a Renée- te presento a Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Si, me acuerdo- dijo mi madre mientras torpemente saludaba al resto de la familia de mi novio.

Phil se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto al ver a Rosalie, por lo que mi madre le dio un codazo y Edward rió por lo bajo para que solo yo pudiera oírle.

-Las cabañas ya están listas- informó Carlisle, yo le miré confusa- cada familia dormirá en una cabaña- explicó- están cercanas una de la otra, por cualquier cosa que necesiten- añadió.

-Va a ser el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas- sentenció Alice pegando brinquitos.

Yo me tensé, Edward apretó suavemente mi mano.

-La verdad muchas gracias Carlisle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- comenzó mi madre.

-No es nada, ya prácticamente somos familia- respondió Esme sonriente.

Ella y mi madre parecían llevarse de las mil maravillas, pues aunque Renée estuviera exhausta por el viaje no tardaron en andar rumbo a las cabañas charlando animadamente de lo que, seguro, serían los planes de la boda. Phil en cambio iba embobado al lado de Emmett, quién no paraba de parlotear acerca del béisbol. Edward y yo caminamos lentamente tomados de la mano.

-Es agradable- dije.

-¿El qué?- preguntó con su voz musical.

-Esta sensación- confesé, el me sonrió.

El hotel era hermoso, tenía unos jardines impresionantes, con pequeños lagos y árboles frondosos, el lugar resaltaba lo mejor de la flora de Forks. Nos detuvimos frente a la que sería mi casa el fin de semana.

-Te veré en media hora- me besó Edward, mientras se alejaba con el resto de los Cullen en dirección a lo que parecía una casa enorme.

Entré en la cabaña, lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta, era un lugar realmente hermoso, todo rústico. Mi madre y Phil ya se hallaban guardando su ropa en la habitación principal.

-La familia de Edward es adorable- me dijo mi madre al verme entrar.

-Lo sé- sonreí.

-Espero que por lo menos podamos jugar un partido antes del gran día- informó Phil.

Tragué saliva, eso sería algo que realmente trataría de impedir por todos los medios.

-Seguro- respondí.

-Edward te quiere tanto- suspiró mi madre.

-Y yo a él.

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, al menos no había sido tan malo eso de que los Cullen conocieran al resto de mi familia, lo que no sabía era lo que me esperaba a mi. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no ahora, tendría que estar lista para cuando el momento llegara, pues aún no sabia lo que pensaban los amigos de Carlisle con respecto a la unión de su "hijo" con una simple humana como yo.

-Esme nos dijo que la cena sería en media hora- me dijo Renée- ¿por qué no vas a arreglarte?, no querrás que el resto de la familia de Edward piense que eres simple, porque ellos son…

-Lo sé, mamá- gruñí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, era tan hermosa como el resto de la baña, tenía una cama enorme con dosel y las paredes y el suelo eran de madera, Alice tenía razón, me habían dejado la habitación con balcón.

No se me apetecía arreglarme, de todas formas siempre seguiría siendo la simple Bella y tal vez no podría competir contra la belleza de Tanya. Y eso que aún no la veía en persona.

-¿Por qué tan caída?- preguntó una voz musical a mis espaldas, por lo que me sobresalté.

-Alice…- murmuré- no te vi.

-No importa- rió.

-Yo… ¿crees que soy simple?- le pregunté, ella rodó los ojos.

-Con que era eso…- diciendo esto se encaminó al armario de donde empezó a sacar ropa de a montones, seguramente las habían ordenado mientras recogíamos a Renée- **Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando yo haya acabado contigo.**

-**Solo porque temen que tú les chupes la sangre**- sentencié.

-Eres imposible, el alma gemela de Edward en serio…

Me ruboricé ante la afirmación, pero pronto me vi atrapada por Alice y una nueva sesión de viste a "Bella la muñeca". Para cuando terminó ya casi era la hora en que debíamos reunirnos de nuevo para cenar, aunque a decir verdad eso iba a ser interesante de ver… sobre todo por los Cullen.

-¿Por qué tanta elegancia?- pregunté al ver que vestíamos muy formalmente.

-Ya lo verás- sonrió- ahora quédate quieta que ya termino.

Dicho esto me aplicó una última capa de labial para luego enfrentarme con el espejo… Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, debía decirlo. Esta vez llevaba un vestido azul hermoso, largo, cubría los peligrosos tacones en los que me había calzado la hermanita de Edward, era strapless por lo que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto, tenía un lazo con una flor muy lindo y el adorno del busto no que decirlo, muy delicado. La verdad había que darle a Alice el crédito en estas cosas.

-Y por último, como no queremos que te enfermes aquí te dejo tu chalina…- dijo colocando esta en mi cama- yo me voy porque ya casi se acerca la hora y además Renée viene en camino…

Dicho esto Alice desapareció por la ventana con la gracia de una bailarina y la agilidad de una gacela.

-¿Lista?- preguntó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, ya salgo.

No tenía nada que arreglar, mi pelo, mi maquillaje… todo lo había hecho Alice. Le debía una. Tomé la chalina y salí al encuentro con mi madre, que llevaba un vestido rosado que le sentaba bastante bien a su delgada y bien formada figura. Phil se hallaba al lado de la puerta, esperándonos, el vestía el clásico esmoquin negro con camisa blanca. Ambos se veían muy elegantes.

-Te ves preciosa- sonrió Renée.

-Gracias mamá, tu también.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que sacaras tu lado femenino…-añadió.

_Fue Alice, ella es la responsable_ pensé sonriente.

Nos encaminamos a la entrada del hotel, para llega r al restaurante en donde los Cullen nos esperaban. Edward se hallaba tan hermoso como siempre, luciendo traje o harapos luciría siempre como un dios griego. Tenía puesto un traje negro con camisa azul a juego con mi vestido, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. Cuando llegué a su lado me dirigió una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me volvían loca, por lo que no pude evitar que la sangre se esparciera por mis mejillas.

-Estas preciosa- me susurró al oído cuando me senté a su lado en la mesa.

Todos estaban muy elegantes. Carlisle llevaba un traje gris al igual que Jasper, Emmett en cambio llevaba uno negro con rayas blancas, Rosalie estaba… bueno, era Rosalie, el vestido verde escotado que llevaba, le sentaba de maravilla, podía ver como los hombres del lugar se volteaban a verla. Esme, por su parte, llevaba un vestido blanco y Alice uno rojo. Todos sentados a la mesa debíamos de hacer un cuadro muy extraño, solo faltaba mi padre para completar la escena.

-Y tú también- le respondí a Edward.

-¿Sabes?- me preguntó en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera escucharle- me encanta esto.

-A mi también- admití.

-Te van a extrañar mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no seré feliz si tu no estas a mi lado- le dije sabiendo a dónde quería llegar- ¿te arrepientes?

-No- respondió- ¿y tú?

-Jamás.

-Te amo Isabella Swan.

-Y yo a ti Edward Masen.

Estábamos a punto de darnos un beso cuando la voz de Alice nos trajo a la realidad.

-Ya están llegando- dijo señalando a la entrada del lugar.

-Les presento a nuestra familia- sonrió Carlisle.

Yo tragué saliva, un grupo de gente de lo más hermosa caminaba peligrosamente en dirección a nosotros…

_Jaja los dejé en suspense jaja!! _

_Bien basta de risas, es hora de… ¿de qué es hora? ¡Ah, si! Jaja de darles las gracias!! Los adoro ¿saben?, cada que leo sus reviews me pongo happy (sin tomar nada de nada eh?). Bueno basta de sentimentalismos y pasemos a lo que vamos._

_Primero que nada a las preguntas del día._

_-¿Jacob regresará para la boda?_

_-¿Habrá partido con los Cullen?_

_-¿Qué traman los pequeños Cullen? (una pista más: es algo que no puede faltar en una boda, es tradición señores!!, hagan sus apuestas para ver quién descubre primero lo que pasará)_

_-¿Descubrirá Renée el secreto de la familia de Edward?_

_-¿Qué planea Tanya?_

_Bueno ya los aturdí con mis preguntas, y antes de responder las suyas y sus hermosas críticas les comento qué imagen tengo para nuestra amiguita Tanya, no sé si opinaran igual que yo, pero me la imagino como Rachel Hurd-Wood (Wendy en Peter Pan, Laura en el Perfume). Ahora sus respuestas:_

_**Hermioneyron:**__ Espero este te guste, estuve viendo hoteles en la zona para recrear el ambiente, y creo que di con uno bastante hermoso, espero haberlo recreado tan bien como lo es en realidad._

_**The Little Cullen: **__Jaja me has matado con lo de Charlie!, jaja no paro aún de reír, (respiro), bien, basta, jaja, en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Eleazar y su extraño don… Lo de la piscina del hotel… jaja les dejaré un link en el siguiente capítulo para que vean como es el lugar. Tanya no viene en son de paz eso lo garantizo. Y sobre el partido… jaja creo que habrá uno. Espero seguirte leyendo._

_**Shia17Potter: **__¡Gracias! Espero este te guste también me maté escribiéndolo… jaja._

_**Belencullenss: **__¡Dios, una chica nueva!, me alegra que te halla gustado, es bueno saber que estoy yendo bien con el rumbo de la historia… espero no ser una mala escritora, solo plasmo lo que pienso XD. Créeme yo estaré feliz de seguirte leyendo._

_**Hermis'lu:**__ ¡Hola y gracias!, jaja gracias por el dato de Eleazar también, que bueno que te siga gustando. Yo también quiero que Charlie se quede con alguien así que… jaja veremos que pasa._

_Bien ya saben, los que leen y no comentan… ¡Háganlo! Jaja (me agarra el histerismo). Y como regalito…._

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ROMPIENDO EL AMANECER:**_

_Era hermosa, su melena rubia rojiza caía en forma de cascada, llevaba un vestido negro largo que lograba resaltar su hermosa piel blanca. Avanzó hacia nosotros sin despegar los ojos de Edward, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa seductora. La sangre me empezó a hervir como nunca._


	8. Celos

Amanecer

_¡Hola a todos! Jaja he vuelto… en vista de que los dejé en un suspende terrible… bueno me apresuré a escribir este capítulo, antes que nada quiero que sepan en las figuras de qué actores me base para darles vida a nuestros nuevos personajes, primero que nada a Tanya me la imagino como Rachel Hurd-Wood (Wendy en Peter Pan y Laura en el Perfume), a Eleazar como William Moseley (Peter en las Crónicas de Narnia), Carmen como Danielle Panabaker (Pheobe en Los Mios, los Tuyos y los Nuestros),Kate como Jenna Boyd (Bailey en la Hermandad de los Pantalones Viajeros), Leah como Makenzie Vega (Katy en Golpe de Suerte), Seth como Chevez Ezaneh (Ohiyesha en Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee), Sue Clearwater como Mizuo Peck (Sacajawea en Una Noche en el Museo). Bueno, algunos me los imagino así más o menos no exactos pero es para que se den una idea. _

_Les recuerdo que próximamente subiré el video del Fic en youtube, para que puedan verlo XD._

_Mil gracias a los lectores, la verdad me siento muy contenta con esto, bueno basta ya… esto es para después._

_Les recuerdo que: __**NADA ME PERTENECE A EXEPCIÓN DE MIS LOCAS IDEAS, LAS FRASES EN NEGRITAS Y LOS PERSONAJES SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER. POR ELLO CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA NOVELA ORIGINAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

**8. Celos.**

Todos nos pusimos de pie para saludar a los recién llegados. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, pese a que Jasper parecía haber usado su don para calmar el ambiente. Mi madre no paraba de lanzar miradas de asombro, y no era para más, la verdad hacíamos un grupo bastante colorido y llamativo, más por mi nueva familia que por la mía propia. A la cabeza del grupo estaba un joven de aproximadamente la edad de Emmett, las demás eran mujeres. El chico era de pelo color miel y con facciones muy finas como el resto de los Cullen, su aspecto era serio pese que en sus ojos había un brillo de alegría, una podría jurar que era modelo de una tapa de revistas.

-¡Eleazar, bienvenidos sean!- le saludó Carlisle.

-Gracias por invitarnos- respondió el aludido con un acento hispano- debéis estar muy felices.

-Así es- sonrió Esme.

-¡Edward!- saludó a mi prometido.

-Bella, él es Eleazar y ella es su esposa Carmen-me presentó, la mujer que acompañaba al joven era muy hermosa, tenía las facciones dignas de un ángel y su cabello era castaño oscuro con ligeras ondas y un brillo dignos de una estrella de hollywood.

-Al fin te conocemos- Eleazar tomó mi mano derecha y la besó como saludo, haciéndome recordar a la antigüedad, donde la caballerosidad estaba por sobre todo lo demás.

El vampiro me miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados como intentando ver a través mío, más sin embargo pronto su expresión se tornó confusa y sorpresiva, Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Interesante- le escuché murmurar- muy interesante, vosotros dos hacen una pareja sumamente interesante- dijo en voz alta.

-Siempre supe que termiriais así- sonrió Carmen a Edward, que le respondió el gesto- Irina te manda saludos, no ha podido venir debido a que se encuentra enferma.

Alice me había dicho la causa verdadera de la ausencia de Irina, todo se debía a que cierto grupo de lobos había acabado con su querido vampiro Laurent meses atrás. Sentí un retorcijón al recordar aquél momento.

-¿Por qué ha dicho interesante?- le pregunté a Edward en susurros.

-Intentaba leerte- me susurró al oído divertido, yo lo miré confusa- después te explico- añadió.

-¡Edward, primo!- saludó sonriente la más pequeña del clan, debía rondar por los quince o dieciséis años, como Seth Clearwater- Felicidades- añadió dirigiéndose a mi- la verdad temía que nunca sentara cabeza- me susurró.

-Kate…- le miró Edward, por lo que la chica rió por lo bajo y se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa a saludar al resto de los Cullen, a Phil y a mi mamá.

Kate era más o menos de la estatura de Alice y tenia un sedoso cabello rubio, sus ojos dorados sonreían como ella lo hacía, la chica en seguida me calló bien, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¡Tanya!- saludó Esme a una muchacha que recién llegaba.

Era hermosa, su melena rubia rojiza caía en forma de cascada, llevaba un vestido negro largo que lograba resaltar su hermosa piel blanca. Avanzó hacia nosotros sin despegar los ojos de Edward, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa seductora. La sangre me empezó a hervir como nunca e instintivamente le tomé la mano a mi novio, quien me la apretó suavemente, como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-**Oh, Edward- **saludó la recién llegada con una voz musical con un ligero tono seductor- **te he echado mucho de menos**- pude ver como Rosalie y Alice me miraban fijamente como si esperaran que me echara encima de la oxigenada esa.

Tanya se inclinó a besar a Edward peligrosamente cerca de su hermosa boca.

-Tanya- dijo Edward por saludo- te presento a mi prometida Bella Swan.

La joven me lanzó una mirada inexpresiva como evaluándome en cada detalle.

-Encantada- respondió.

-El gusto es mío- le sonreí intentando parecer calma.

-Tanya- la llamó Kate- ven a sentarte junto a nosotras, hay tanto que contarle a Esme...

Tanya suspiró y se alejó de nosotros rumbo a donde estaba su hermana con un paso que causaría la envidia de una bailarina profesional, incluso los movimientos hermosos de Alice quedaban reducidos a nada una vez que veías caminar a esta vampiro.

-¿Celosa?- me susurró Jasper que se sentaba a mi lado.

-No- él rió por lo bajo.

-Charlie se esta tardando mucho- comentó Alice, para aliviar la tensión.

-¿Charlie?- pregunté confusa- ¿por qué esta cena me huele a gato encerrado?- miré fijamente a Edward.

-Eres imposible- rió mi novio.

-Mira quién habla hermanito- dijo Jasper divertido.

Jasper había empezado a hablar un poco más conmigo desde la vez en que me contó su historia, que me resultó muy interesante y escalofriante en cierto punto, por lo que desde ese momento algo nos había unido un poco más para borrar esa barrera que parecía existir entre nosotros. Aunque por lo que me contaba Edward aún le era difícil mantenerse a la raya, algo conmigo había cambiado desde ese momento y me toleraba más que antes.

-Calla ya- le dijo Edward.

-Bueno, ¿alguien podría decirme de qué va todo esto?- solté irritada.

-Es la cena de compromiso- dijo divertida Rosalie, que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación a pesar de estar un poco alejada, pues Emmett prácticamente le tapaba.

-¿Cena de qué?- miré horrorizada a Edward- no me dijiste…

-Sh, calla ya…- me tapó la boca con su fría mano, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda- solo quiero hacerlo oficial.

-¿Más de lo que esta?- le pregunté.

-Bella…- empezó él.

-¡Charlie!- la voz de Alice cortó a Edward.

Dirigí mi vista a la entrada del lugar, allí se hallaba mi padre, vestido en un traje marrón que no le había visto usar en años y seguido de él venían, para mi sorpresa Sue Clearwater y sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth.

-Pero…- miré a Edward sorprendida.

-El mundo es una cajita de sorpresas…- dijo Emmett.

Mi madre se veía sorprendida de la presencia de Charlie y su compañera, que a decir verdad era muy guapa, de algún lado había heredado Leah la hermosura y supe enseguida que era de Sue. Pero algo no me cuadraba, ¿por qué Charlie venía con Sue?

-Hija- me abrazó mi padre.

-Hola papá- le saludé.

-Edward- el aludido le respondió el gesto con un apretón de manos.

-¡Edward, Bella!- Seth estaba de lo más sonriente, parecía divertido ante la idea de compartir la mesa junto a un aquelarre tan grande de vampiros, la única que parecía rezagada era Leah, y no podía reprochárselo.

Pronto todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa. Mi padre no paraba de hablar con Sue y mi madre de vez en cuando les lanzaba unas miraditas que arrancaban una sonrisa de mis labios que pronto se desvanecían al captar la mirada de cierta persona sobre MI prometido. La cena estuvo exquisita, yo trataba por todos los medios de no reírme al ver los enormes esfuerzos del gran Emmett para esconder su comida, que gracias a Dios Seth se encargaba de desaparecer gustoso. Él era el único licántropo capaz de soportar la presencia de mi futura familia sin hacer comentario alguno, al contrario de vez en cuando sacaba temas interesantes para charlar con Jasper y Alice, incluso Edward parecía animado con su presencia. Aunque por esa parte de la mesa todo marchaba bien, del otro lado no podía pasarme desapercibida la mirada del aquelarre de Alaska sobre Seth y Leah, principalmente por parte de Kate.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo Edward a mi lado poniéndose de pie.

-Párate tu también- me susurró Alice.

Me levanté enseguida, imitando a Edward, no pude evitar ponerme colorada al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes en nosotros.

-Quisiera hacer un anuncio- dicho esto mi novio tomo una copa que estaba a rebosar de champagne- los he reunido a ustedes mi familia, para hacerles participes de la decisión más grande que he tomado en mi existencia- me miró sonriente- hacer oficial mi amor por la estrella que iluminó mi noche.

Yo sentía mi cara arder.

-¡Por la feliz pareja!- brindó mi madre entusiasmada.

Los presentes se unieron al brindis, yo no pude evitar sonreír. Pese a sentirme un poco incomoda, una sensación de alegría se iba apoderando lentamente de mí.

Una melodía conocida empezó a sonar en el lugar, la reconocí de inmediato por lo que miré sorprendida a Edward. Mi nana sonaba como fondo, generando un ambiente único.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que podría obligarte a bailar si quería?

-Ni lo sueñes- le advertí, el rió.

-Recuerda que no importa si sabes o no bailar, lo que importa es con quién lo haces- dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas que me volvían loca.

-Edward… No te temo- repetí las palabras que años atrás había usado para una ocasión similar.

-Realmente no debes decir eso- me sonrió aún más y me tomó del brazo, arrastrándome lentamente a la pista de baile del restaurante.

No puse ninguna objeción al sentirle tan contento, lentamente posó su mano izquierda en mi cintura acortando la distancia que nos separaba y tomando mi mano izquierda con su derecha, no podía parar de mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados que irradiaban una felicidad infinita. Me sentí feliz de poder ser la causante de ello, por lo que no presté atención a lo que nos rodeaba, solo éramos él y yo, nada más, tal y como sería para toda la eternidad…

Bailamos hasta que la canción terminó, para mi sorpresa la pista se había llenado. Toda la familia nos aplaudió al finalizar la música, no pude evitar sonreír.

Pronto empezó a sonar otra melodía, más movida que mi nana, las parejas volvieron a formarse para bailar esta nueva canción. Las más hermosas en movimiento eran sin duda los Cullen, ni que decir de Eleazar y Carmen, eran las parejas más hermosas y llamativas, aunque mi madre y Phil trataban de seguirles la corriente, no podrían superar el movimiento armónico de mi futura familia.

-¿Quieres caminar un rato?- me ofreció Edward.

-De acuerdo- le sonreí.

Salimos a los jardines del hotel, la Luna se hallaba en su máximo resplandor, era sumamente hermosa a la vista. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio disfrutando de la presencia uno del otro.

-¿Sabes?- me preguntó mi ángel con su dulce voz- esta es una de mis mejores noches.

-La mía también- le confesé- a pesar de que casi tropiezo en la pista de baile…- el comenzó a reír- es una de mis noches favoritas.

Edward se inclinó para besarme, la respiración se me cortó y mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso reclamando por sus labios sobre los míos.

-Oh, aquí están- dijo una voz musical por detrás de nosotros.

Era la segunda ocasión en la noche en la que alguien nos interrumpía. Volteé a mirar de quién se trataba, y cuando vi ante mis ojos a la dueña de la voz, no pude evitar apretar los puños fuertemente.

-Los estaba buscando- dijo sonriente Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Edward tajante, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

La actitud de Tanya había molestado a Edward. _Punto para Bella _anoté mentalmente.

-¡Oh, solo quería felicitarles!- miró fijamente a Edward- debe de ser muy difícil para ti estar con alguien que no es de nuestra… clase- añadió.

Edward se tensó, por lo que le tomé la mano suavemente.

-No tienes ni idea…- comenzó mi novio.

-Claro, debe ser sumamente difícil, tanto como para que hallas decidido ir a Volterra aquella vez…- Tanya meneó la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio- aún me pregunto como los Volturi…

Edward gruñó.

-Oh, ya veo, no lo han hecho fácil… bien solo quería felicitarles- y diciendo esto se marchó por donde vino.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, la simple mención de los Volturi ponía cada nervio de mi cuerpo en tensión, más aun después de lo sucedido meses atrás con la llegada de Jane de Volterra. Sabía que este grupo de vampiros estarían cerca, al acecho esperando cualquier oportunidad en la que Edward mostrara debilidad, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, mi destino seguramente sería muy distinto al que me esperaba si las cosas marchaban conforme lo planeado.

-No temas…- me susurró Edward- yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

-Ese es el punto Edward- le miré con tristeza- estoy cansada de ser la presa y Edward… simplemente mírame- le pedí, el me observó confuso- soy una simple mortal, ¿sabes lo que daría por ser como Tanya y que nunca te expusieras ni tu ni tu familia por mi causa?

-Lo se, pero somos inmortales, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No del todo- me acarició la mejilla suavemente- temo perderte.

-Jamás ocurrirá tal cosa, Bella te prometí que te protegería, que me quedaría a tu lado y, pese a que no estoy del todo convencido, cumpliré con todas y cada una de tus peticiones, porque una parte mía desea que te conviertas en un… ser despiadado como yo- añadió bajando la mirada.

-Nunca ocurrirá semejante cosa, confío en ti y nunca, escuchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir o a insinuar que eres un monstruo…

-Eso es lo que somos Bella- me miró intensamente.

-No es cierto, tu corazón es tan puro como el de un humano…

-Te amo Bella, y eso va contra las reglas.

-Al diablo las reglas, el fruto prohibido siempre sabe mejor que los demás y no me arrepiento de haberlo probado, de estarlo disfrutando- le solté.

-Yo tampoco- me tomó en sus brazos, y nos quedamos así abrazados a la luz de la Luna, en silencio.

Corría por el bosque, una sensación extraña se había apoderado de mi, sentía que algo no andaba bien, algo me faltaba, me habían arrebatado algo y debía recuperarlo. Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Mike Newton, mi ex compañero de clases, me llamaba. Pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, sintiendo que algo me seguía, me di vuelta para ver de qué se trataba. Ante mi se hallaba la figura de un lobo de piel cobriza tan alto como un caballo.

-Jake…- le reconocí.

El lobo aulló y empezó a gruñir en dirección a mis espaldas, por segunda ocasión me volteé a ver que ocurría. A paso lento tres figuras encapuchadas avanzaban en mi dirección.

-Bella- me llamó una voz musical a mi lado.

Edward me miraba con pánico en los ojos.

-Edward…

Las figuras se acercaron rápidamente a nosotros, dejando al descubierto sus rasgos, y con ellos sus ojos rojos como la sangre, el lobo volvió a aullar y pronto Edward y este se interpusieron entre los recién llegados y yo.

-¡¡NOOO!!- grité.

Desperté agitada, aún era entrada la noche.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- Edward me miraba preocupado.

-Ss… si, ees… eso creo- logré decir mientras aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Fue un mal sueño- me consoló mi ángel, abrazándome por encima de la colcha de la cama.

Le abracé fuertemente, tenía miedo de volverme a dormir y que la pesadilla regresara, había sido tan real, que aún podía ver en la oscuridad aquellos ojos rojos mirándome fijamente.

-¿Quieres volver a dormir?- me preguntó suavemente.

-No, creo que así estoy bien.

-Aún faltan varias horas para el amanecer…

-No importa, ya no puedo volver a dormir- le dije, tratando de no mirar sus ojos para que no descubriera el grado de terror que aún tenía.

-¿Segura? **¿Quieres que cante para ti?-** podía sentir su preocupación en la voz- **Cantaré toda la noche si eso mantiene las pesadillas alejadas**.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- le sonreí.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Fue bueno ver que mis padres se divertían- comenté para cambiar el tema- en especial Charlie con Sue…

-Bueno…- rió Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté confusa.

-¿Aún no adivinas el por qué Renée estaba tan… seria?

Me quedé pensando un momento, había visto que la expresión de mi madre cambiaba cada vez que Sue y Charlie intentaban dialogar con ellos, de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas evaluadoras… como Tanya había hecho conmigo.

-¡No!- exclamé divertida- Renée esta…

-Celosa de Charlie y Sue- confirmó Edward.

Me reí como nunca, claro intentando no sonar fuerte, pues en la habitación de al lado se encontraba mi madre y no le haría mucha gracia ver a mi novio en mi cuarto en medio de la noche.

-¿En serio?

-Si, estaba tan claro como el agua…- dijo llevándose un dedo a la sien, ambos nos reímos.

-¿Y mi padre siente algo por…?

-Mmm… es complicado- admitió Edward- digamos que… es una relación amistosa, pero una cosa podría llevar a otra…

-Me alegro por papá- dije.

-Bueno, el punto malo son Seth y Leah…

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- la idea de ser posiblemente hermanos me estaba empezando a gustar.

-Hay secretos familiares que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Si Charlie y Sue decidían llevar la relación a otro punto, entonces eso podría significar que mi padre descubriera el secreto que con tanto esmero había guardado durante todo este tiempo con respecto a la razón de mi existencia y su familia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté nerviosa.

-De momento no hay por qué preocuparse.

Suspiré, un problema más a la lista negra que estaba acumulando.

-¿De qué trata este libro?- preguntó Edward intentando desviar mi atención.

Era uno de los libros que Rosalie me había dado, ya me había terminado el de _Historia de un corazón roto_ y ahora había empezado la serie de _Vampiratas,_ leerlo me hacía recordar un poco a lo que me había pasado con Edward, me sentía muy identificada con la chica de la historia Grace Tempest, que por causa de un naufragio es separada de su hermano mellizo y es rescatada por un barco cuya tripulación guarda un secreto, es allí donde conoce al alférez Lorcan Furey, por quien siente una gran atracción desde el momento en el que ve sus hermosos ojos azules, como me habían atraído los extraños ojos de Edward en cuanto le conocí.

-Digamos que es una historia de piratas- le dije.

-Interesante, más si involucra a cierto tipo de personajes mitológicos.

Reí ante el comentario.

-Siempre te identificas con alguien- me dijo, yo redé los ojos.

-A veces me pregunto si no finges el echo de que no me puedas leer la mente…

-No soy el único- dijo divertido- Eleazar lo intentó esta noche y no consiguió nada, deberías de haber escuchado todo lo que sucedió en su cabeza en ese momento- Edward rió.

-¿Eleazar posee tu mismo don?

-En cierta forma si, pero él a lo igual que Aro, solo puede escucharte si le miras a los ojos.

-Por eso me miró fijamente.

-Exacto.

-Valla, me llevé el susto de mi vida…- le dije.

-Ya era hora…

-Pensé que no le había agradado- le corté.

-A decir verdad todos quedaron encantados contigo, en especial Kate, a pesar de que no entiende por qué tenemos lazos amistosos con los licántropos…

-¿Me vas a decir que a Tanya le caigo bien?- le pregunté divertida, el se tensó- Edward Cullen, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que le ha gustado la idea de que nos casemos?

-Bueno… Tanya se hizo falsas ilusiones…- comenzó Edward.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?- quise saber.

-La quiero como amiga, eso es todo- me respondió- nada de lo que siento se compara a la forma en que tú me haces sentir Bella…

Diciendo esto se acercó más a mi, tomando mi rostro en sus manos, mi corazón aceleró su ritmo al sentir el dulce aliento de Edward tan cercano al mío, nos besamos lentamente, el beso duró más que otras veces, cuando Edward se separó para dejarme respirar me sentí mareada.

-**Ooops-** rió Edward.

-Descuida- suspiré- se me olvidó respirar…-le miré fijamente- y parece que hemos avanzado en eso de la mente sobre la materia…

-Creo que lo hemos logrado…

-Aún falta la última prueba- le solté de pronto.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, sentí mis orejas arder.

-Lo prometí y lo cumpliré- me susurró.

-Te amo- le dije.

-Eres mi perdición- rió.

-¡Oh, bueno!- exclamé divertida- creo que tienes otras opciones por las que elegir…

-Estas celosa- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-No- mentí.

-Bella, no me trago tus mentiras- me dijo divertido.

-De acuerdo, solo un poco…- le sonreí- no me vas a negar que la tal Tanya es… hermosa, es…

-Te amo a ti, mi niña hipersensible.

-Y yo a ti, mi vampiro masoquista.

Ambos reímos, pronto empezaron a entrar por la ventana los primeros rayos de sol, en el horizonte comenzaba a romper el amanecer…

_Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Traté de introducir a Tanya de una forma… malvada en cierto punto. Pronto habrá más batalla de chicas, recuerden que Alice predijo que sería todo el fin de semana._

_Con respecto a los actores ¿qué opinan? ¿Pueden encuadrar en el papel?_

_Por otro lado aquí van mis preguntas del día:_

_-¿Charlie y Sue tendrán algo?_

_-¿Qué significa el sueño de Bella?_

_-Los Cullen traman dos cosas… una de ellas implica un campo y la otra… ¿podrá Bella enterarse antes que Edward?_

_-De la frase del día ¿por qué Rosalie dijo "sobre mis cenizas"? ¿A quién iba dirigida la amenaza?_

_Bien, estas fueron las preguntas, pasemos al siguiente paso:_

_**The Little Cullen: **__¡Oh, que bella tradición! (me imagino a Edward y se me cae la baba, solo que en mi imaginación yo soy Bella… jaja), a propósito yo soy de México pero vivo en Argentina XD, así que conosco tradiciones gringas… y bueno… alguien ya adivinó de que va la cosa… (otra pista se encuentra en una frase del día), jaja gracias por lo de Robert Pattinson, yo me reí de solo imaginarlo y por ello lo escribí, del partido… jaja (silencio y se escuchan grillitos de fondo). Bueno espero seguirte leyendo y que te halla gustado el capítulo, recuerda que la batalla entre Tanya y Bella apenas comienza._

_**Hermioneyron: ¡**__Hola!, he tratado de que el capítulo sea largo, perdón si son cortos, pero es que no quiero que llegue el dos de agosto y yo no lo halla podido tener ni a la mitad, es un reto personal que me pongo y hago lo que puedo, los dejé en suspense porque sabía que era justo el momento ideal para cortar el aliento XD, me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando. Espero te guste este capítulo._

_**Adri Cullen: **__¡Oh, una nueva lectora! (brinco de emoción en el asiento) jaja, gracias por el review, es bueno saber que te ha gustado. Espero seguirte leyendo y me cuentes que te pareció el capítulo._

_**Shia17Potter: **__Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo, espero este también cumpla las expectativas XD. ¿Vas a venir a la Universidad en Argentina? Yo también empiezo la Universidad, por eso pregunto jaja. Bueno, espero seguirte leyendo._

_**Queque: **__Hermanita, hace mucho que no te leía por aquí pese a que te veo todos los días, jaja es bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia. TQM._

_**Belencullenss: **__¿Eres vidente? Jaja creo que acertaste en tus cavilaciones con los hermanitos Cullen jaja, habrá que ver qué es lo que traman para ello… jaja, que bueno que te valla gustando la historia. Por mi parte te puedo decir que ya leí Vampiros en las Vegas y me ha encantado, esta de mil, jaja. Te espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Hermis'lu: **__Si Jake vuelve no será para molestar, lo prometo. Es bueno saber que te va gustando como va quedando la historia, la verdad me devano el ceso intentando darle forma y que quede bien. Bueno, espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo._

_Chicos y chicas que leen el Fic y que por tímidos no se dejan leer en los comentarios… ¿qué esperan para arrebatarme una sonrisa de los labios? Jaja lo digo en serio. Dejen sus reviews, esta loca se los agradecerá eternamente. Jaja._

_Y como tradición:_

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ROMPIENDO EL AMANECER:**_

_Nos miramos fijamente, la batalla apenas a había empezado…_

_Los espero en el siguiente capítulo de Rompiendo el Amanecer. Yo me despido y me pongo las pilas con mi tinta y papel…_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Aye 436.**_


	9. Campo de Batalla

Amanecer

_Volví, después de mucho sin nada de nada aquí estoy completamente a full y con ideas de lo más descabelladas, todo para complacerles a ustedes los lectores. Por eso este capítulo y el siguiente va dedicado a ustedes, en especial a mi prima Naty y a mi hermanita Queque que me han ayudado a desanudar los nudos de los cables de mi mente. _

_Bueno basta de explicaciones y alo que vamos._

_**RECUERDEN: NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LAS IDEAS LOCAS SON MÍAS, LO DEMÁS (FRASES EN NEGRITAS, PERONAJES, LUGARES, ETC.) PERTENECEN A LA ADMIRABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. POR ESO CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA NOVELA ORIGINAL (SALE ESTE FIN!!) ES PURA… COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**¡**__Disfruten! Los leo abajo…_

**9. Campo de Batalla.**

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, creando un efecto maravilloso en la piel de Edward, era hermoso contemplar lo que el astro del cielo podía hacer con mi ángel, solo el ver como destellaba ligeramente su piel puso en acción a mi corazón.

-¿Disfrutas la vista?- rió Edward en mi oído.

_Demonios Bella, ¿cuánto llevas viendo a Edward así?_ Sentí mis orejas arder.

-No es gracioso- murmuré.

El se acercó para darme un beso, pero esta vez fui más rápida y mi movimiento logró que al girarse cayera de mi cama. El impacto del hermoso cuerpo de Edward sobre el suelo sonó como al choque de un auto justo enfrente de mi ventana. Edward empezó a reírse, yo lo imité, era un momento de lo más gracioso.

De pronto Edward tornó su expresión seria.

-Renée…- murmuró con el susto reflejado en sus dorados ojos.

Lo miré con igual pánico. Si mi madre entraba en la habitación y veía a Edward conmigo…, si decirle a Charlie lo del compromiso fue toda una experiencia, que Renée me "cachara con las manos en la masa"… era otro tema.

-Métete en Narnia- le susurré a Edward.

-¿Qué?- me levanté de golpe y le ayudé a levantarse para luego dirigirlo a la puerta de mi armario, el levantó una ceja extrañado- ¿me estas pidiendo…?

-No hay tiempo, seguro ya esta por entrar- le miré con urgencia- ¡Escóndete!

Pude escuchar la ligera risa de Edward, pero fue muy rápido e hizo lo que yo le pedí. Y tal y como predije al instante en que la puerta del armario se cerró, por la puerta principal hizo acto de presencia mi madre.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- preguntó asustada- oímos un ruido proveniente de…

-Estoy bien mamá- comencé- solo me caí de la cama.

-De acuerdo- me miró extrañada- ¿sabes? Tuve un sueño muy raro- miré de reojo la puerta del armario, mi corazón latía furioso.

-¿Ah, si?- traté de sonar calma y casual.

-Si, soñé que tu y Edward platicaban de noche… y luego aparecían lo que yo podría llamar vampiros- la última palabra fue la que atrapó mi completa atención.

_Mamá lo sabe_ fue todo lo que pude pensar.

-Eh… mamá- traté de calmarme lo más que pude, a cada segundo esto se volvía más incontrolable- ¿de por casualidad no estas leyendo algo sobre vampiros, verdad?

Mi madre me miró avergonzada. Suspiré, una ola de alivio se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, generando que mis rodillas se sinteran débiles, por lo que casi me caigo en el suelo.

-¿Cuál lees?- le pregunté.

-Cánticos de Sangre de Anne Rice…- rió mi madre.

-Wow…

-Bueno hija, en vista de que estas bien… si necesitas algo llámame, desayunaremos en el saloncito- dicho esto salió por la puerta.

Me dirigí nuevamente al armario, para abrir sus puertas y encontrarme con la estatua más hermosa que jamás se halla visto. Parecía un dios griego rodeado de prendas femeninas. Era gracioso ver a Edward, de lo mas hermoso, rodeado por las locas prendas que Alice y Rose habían comprado para este fin de semana.

-¿Puedo salir?- preguntó con un deje de frustración en la voz.

Me mordí el labio tratando por todos los medios de no reírme, era gracioso.

-Fantástico Bella…- Edward rodó los ojos- tu madre casi nos descubre, y tu…

-¡Hey!- reí- se supone que eres rápido, ¿no?

Edward dirigió la mirada a sus pies, era doblemente gracioso el verle avergonzado.

-Supongo que me distraje pensando en otra cosa…- confesó sin levantar aún la vista del suelo.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.

-Eres mi perdición- se acercó a susurrarme en el oído, causando que una ola escalofríos recorriera mi cuerpo al sentir su dulce aliento cerca de mi piel- te amo- añadió mientras recorría con sus labios mi cuello, provocándome mil y un sentimientos.

-Edward…- gemí por lo bajo, tratando de controlarme y respirar, cosa que de inmediato fue imposible pues los labios de Edward se encontraron con los míos, que los recibieron con gusto.

Sin saber como había ido a parar allí, pronto me encontré recostada en la cama, con Edward encima de mí. Era incapaz de pensar en nada, pero sabía que pronto eso acabaría, por más de que quisiera que no fuera así.

El sonido de mi celular fue lo que causó nuestra separación. Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Quién demo…?- tomé el celular, y al ver el número los ojos se me abrieron de sorpresa.

¿Quién es?- me preguntó Edward, podía percibir la irritabilidad en su voz.

Nos habían interrumpido justo en el momento menos oportuno.

-¿Seth?- pregunté al contestar el teléfono.

-¡Bella!- era la voz de Leah, parecía preocupada- que bueno que me atiendes tu.

-¿Qué ocurre Leah, están todos bien?- pregunté angustiada, pues de pronto las imágenes de mi pesadilla volvieron ante mis ojos cual fotografía.

-Estamos TODOS bien- me aseguró, con "todos" supe que también se refería a Jacob- solo tengo un mensaje para Edward.

-¿Edward?- pregunté, el aludido me miró intrigado.

-Sam quiere verle a él y al doctor dentro de una hora en el límite del territorio- respondió Leah.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, solo es sobre… la reciente llegada del otro clan de chupa… del resto de la familia de tu novio- terminó Leah.

Una ola de pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo por un instante, provocando que me tensara.

-De acuerdo- dije- yo le aviso, saludos a todos.

Dicho esto colgué el teléfono. Edward me observaba fijo, en busca de una respuesta por mi parte a lo que había acontecido.

-Era Leah- comencé- me dijo que Sam quiere hablarles a ti y a Carlisle en el límite del tratado en una hora- finalicé.

-Me lo temía- murmuró Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te darás cuenta de que ahora hay más de los nuestros en la ciudad, seguro que es sobre eso…- me explicó.

-Entiendo- dije- entonces quiero ir contigo- añadí.

-No Bella- dijo rápidamente Edward.

-Pero si van a hablar del tratado hay un par de cosas que seguro hay que charlar con ellos- le respondí enojada- Por favor…- le supliqué.

-No empieces…- Edward parecía a punto de rendirse.

-Por favor, me arrodillaré si es…

-Bella- él suspiró mientras me tomaba por los hombros- esta bien, en una media hora estoy aquí.

Sonreí, era impresionante lo que dos palabras podían hacer.

Tomé el desayuno como había acordado con Renée, quien no objetó nada en cuanto le conté mis planes de salir con Edward, ella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer con Alice, Esme y Rosalie, así que estaría igual de ocupada que yo.

Tal y como lo acordamos Edward me esperaba en el lobby del hotel, marchamos en silencio al Volvo ya aparcado enfrente del hotel.

-Va a ser algo difícil- dijo al fin Edward, su rostro era serio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte- Sam no rechazará…

-Sam no- me interrumpió- la manada en pleno decide este tipo de cosas…

-Jacob- susurré entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Probablemente le obliguen a volver- aventuró a decir Edward, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

-Eso pondrá feliz a Leah- comenté como si no me importara.

-¿Y a ti Bella?- Edward tenía un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

-Estaré feliz por su regreso, si- admití- pero estoy tremendamente enojada con él… irse sin decir adiós…

Edward se tensó, yo lo atribuí a que ya habíamos llegado al lugar acordado con Sam. El límite del Tratado, como le llamaban. Ahí ya nos esperaban Sam, Carlisle, Embry, Quil, Leah y Seth. El último un tanto nervioso, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Sam- le saludó Edward haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los presentes se movió ni un centímetro, parecía que entre nosotros había una gran pared invisible, recordé con amargura las veces que Edward me tenía que dejar en ese lugar para que Jacob me recogiera mientras él iba de cacería. Recordarlo me provocó sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-Les escuchamos- empezó Carlisle.

-**Esto no estaba previsto en nuestro tratado**- respondió Sam, su voz denotaba seriedad, Carlisle asintió- **Es un peligro para los humanos de la zona.**

-No hay peligro alguno- dijo Carlisle en respuesta- son iguales a nosotros.

-Ese no es el punto, son demasiados- intervino Quil.

-Son los únicos, lo prometemos- dijo Edward.

-Hay un par de cosas que he escuchado- empezó Sam, ahora dirigiéndose a mi- y eso definitivamente rompe nuestro tratado.

-Yo lo quiero- le dije firme, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Bella, ¿realmente es lo que deseas?- Embry me miró fijamente.

Edward estaba tensó, podía ver como su respiración se hacía mas pausada, como intentando contenerse de hacer algo involuntario.

-Con toda mi alma.

-Eso realmente no esta en el tratado- rió Leah.

-No es de broma Leah- se enojó Sam.

Nunca le había visto así, siempre había sido serio y educado, pero ahora parecía más bien sumamente irritado.

-Entonces tendremos que hablar de esto- dijo Carlisle- es una situación un poco difícil, lo admito pero…

-Rompería el tratado- le cortó Sam- y usted sabe muy bien lo que ocurriría.

-¡Ella le ama!- soltó Leah enojada.

Sam la tomó por los brazos, yo avancé unos pasos para ayudar a mi amiga, pero Edward me detuvo.

-**Vas a hacerle daño**- intervino Seth, para mi gusto muy tranquilo- **Deja que se vaya.**

Sam la soltó, Leah le fulminó con la mirada, pero no se apartó del lugar.

-Lo siento- susurró Sam.

-Mira Sam- comencé- si de romper el bendito tratado se trata, Jacob lo rompió primero.

Todos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Es que no les contó lo que hizo?- solté molesta- ¿recuerdas el día en que estábamos en la playa unos amigos y yo?- Sam asintió- bien, ahí su querido hermano me contó una leyenda que me ayudó a descubrir el secreto de los Cullen…- el gesto de Sam se tensó- JACOB BLACK ES UNO DE USTEDES Y ROMPIO EL TRATADO ANTES- grité.

-Y no levantamos cargos por eso- añadió Carlisle calmado, yo trataba de respirar y calmarme mientras Edward me sujetaba por los hombros.

-Le debemos demasiado a Jacob- continuó Edward- sin él, ella no hubiera entrado en nuestra vida.

-¡Es una humana!- gritó Sam.

-Que quiere vivir al lado de la persona a la que ama- le solté.

Yo ya estaba fuera de mis casillas, la cabeza se me partía, y sentía las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos debido a la furia contenida.

-No son personas, Bella- dijo Sam.

Seth rodó los ojos.

-Ustedes tampoco- le respondí.

-Esto se debe hablar con la manda de lleno- dijo Quil.

-No es justo- soltó Leah- saben muy bien que Ja…, que él no va a volver.

-No se dirá más hasta que estemos todos juntos- dijo Sam- de momento, en vista de que los otros vienen en son de paz…

-No voy a esperar hasta que al idiota de Jake que se le ocurra regresar- dije.

-Bella…- me susurró Edward, yo no le hice caso.

-Es mi deseo y un tonto tratado no habla de ello... solo dice que si ellos muerden a un humano…

-Contra o no su voluntad- añadió Sam- si te muerde- señaló a Edward- fin del tratado.

-Esperaremos por Jacob Black- dijo Edward firme.

-¿Qué?- le miré confundida- no pienso esperar a que ese se digne a…

-Confía en mí- me miró Edward.

Esto no podía estar pasando, de todas las cosas… _Te odio Jacob Black_ juré que me vengaría de él.

-No…- murmuré.

-No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

-Ni lo sueñes- dije- no estoy dispuesta a esperar…

-Entonces…-empezó Sam- ¿estás dispuesta a entregar tu vida por… él?

-Hasta mi alma- le dije desafiante.

-Nunca lo imaginé- dijo Embry- si que estas chiflada…

-Cierra el hocico, aún no sabes nada de sacrificios- soltó Leah.

-En vista de que esto es algo… anormal- dijo Sam- les daremos una respuesta en tres días.

-De acuerdo- dijo Edward.

Carlisle asintió y me dedico una mirada de apoyo.

-Prometí algo y lo cumpliré Bella- me dijo Edward- solo si estas lista.

-Lo estoy- le dije segura- ahora más que nunca.

Era la verdad, había pensado mucho en ello y un estúpido tratado no me iba a impedir pasar el resto de la eternidad con la persona a la que realmente amo.

-No me importa lo que digan ellos- solté- quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Edward suspiró.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me retiro hay cosas que hacer en el Hospital- anunció Carlisle, la manada ya se había retirado sin decir una palabra.

-Te veré luego papá- le dijo Edward a Carlisle quien sonrió.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo al Volvo. El camino a casa fue silencioso, no estaba lista para romper aquel silencio incómodo que reinaba entre nosotros, había sido una discusión difícil, peor de lo que imaginaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo al fin Edward.

-En que en cuanto pueda le partiré el hocico a Sam- solté irritada.

-Tiene razón el pacto…

-¡Al diablo con el pacto!- exclamé- Jacob lo rompió primero.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Edward.

-Entonces…

-Digamos que son órdenes superiores- explicó Edward- el jefe es el que ordenó…

-Sam es el jefe- le dije, Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Jacob…- empecé.

-La parte humana de él les hace recordar esto todos los días, más ahora que faltan pocos días para nuestra boda.

-Eso lo explica todo- dije enfurruñada- pero él no va a entender nunca ¿verdad?, la pelea terminó se con quien quiero estar, además él tiene a Leah…

-Su parte humana…

-¡Edward, Bella!- una voz musical nos sacó de la conversación.

Estábamos ya entrando en el hotel, cuando Tanya nos interrumpió, detrás de ella venía Kate que me saludó con mucho entusiasmo a diferencia de la pelirroja.

-Tanya- saludamos al unísono Edward y yo.

-Los estábamos esperando- dijo alegre- tengo un par de noticias que seguro les van a gustar…

-Suéltalo ya- suspiró Edward.

-Bien, esto… Eleazar, Emmett y Phil han organizado un partido de béisbol para mañana, jugaremos los Cullen- le lanzó una mirada seductora a Edward, por lo que por instinto le tomé la mano- contra los Swan- me miró como si fuera poca cosa- a menos de que no quieran jugar…

Nos miramos fijamente, la batalla a penas había comenzado. Y no iba a dejar que ni un estúpido tratado ni una rubia oxigenada me apartaran de Edward, no señor.

-Acepto el juego- dije- ¿y tú Edward?- Edward me miró confuso.

-Si tú quieres…

-Entonces mañana en el campo de béisbol del hotel jugaremos- sonrió- vámonos Kate.

Kate saludó y se marcharon con gracia hacia el exterior del lugar.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el juego?

-Cállate y avanza- le dije irritada a Edward que comenzó a reírse.

-Esto va a ser interesante…

Nos quedamos en la cabaña esperando la llegada de Renée y las chicas, que no llegaron hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, casi a la hora del crepúsculo.

-Al fin en casa- rió Alice.

Llevaban un montón de bolsas en las manos, Edward quiso ayudarla.

-¡Ni lo sueñes hermanito!- soltó la pequeña hermana de Edward- estas cosas son de mujeres…- me guiño el ojo.

Tardé en comprender a lo que se refería y sentí mi cara enrojecer.

-Como gustes- murmuró Edward.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- le pregunté a mi madre que se veía exhausta mientras las chicas iban a guardar las bolsas en la habitación de ella.

-Bien, solo que **Alice no nos permitirá hacer nada más**- rió- **Cada vez que lo intentamos, trata de desgarrar nuestras gargantas**- me tensé y Edward tomó suavemente mi mano.

-Descuida- dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación seguida de una Rosalie sonriente- no lo haré nunca, tu sangre no sería muy rica para mi- rió.

Renée y ella rieron del chiste, pero yo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

-Tu siempre tan bromista- rió Rosalie.

-Así soy yo…

-Mañana hay un partido de béisbol- me miró mi madre- ¿jugarás?

-Esto…- no me había dado cuenta de la situación recién hasta ahora- s… supongo que si…

-¡Genial!- brincó Alice- entonces ahí que irnos a dormir para tener energías mañana.

La mire atónita. Mañana seria un día muy pesado, de eso estaba segura.

La noche transcurrió sin pesadillas, en parte se debía a que Edward me había estado cantando toda la noche, pero no era mi nana lo que salía de sus labios y eso me confundía, pero la música era tan hermosa que me dejaba llevar. La noche dio paso al día y pronto me encontré ataviada con un uniforme de béisbol que me había prestado Alice.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me preguntó Edward una vez más al salir de la habitación.

-Si, creo que si.

Los nervios me comían por dentro, nunca había podido batear o lanzar una pelota sin herirme a mi o a los demás y esta vez seguro no sería la excepción, solo que no quería dejar a Tanya vencedora, hoy le demostraría quién mandaba.

Nos reunimos con el resto de los Cullen en el campo de béisbol, que en mi fuero interno empecé a llamar "campo de batalla", para escuchar las reglas de juego antes de que llegara el resto de mi familia: Renée, Phil y Charlie, este último se había añadido gustoso.

-Bien, la cosa es así- empezó Eleazar- nada de trampas- dijo mirando fijamente a Emmett que sonrió- no podemos correr a velocidad vampírica con tantos humanos presentes…

-De acuerdo- dijo Emmett, yo reí, parecía un niño.

-Siguiente- siguió Carlisle esta vez- será un juego de iguales, es decir, mujeres contra mujeres y hombres contra hombres; Esme y Renée serán los árbitros.

-Carmen, Kate y Tanya son un grupo- continuó Eleazar- Bella, Alice y Rosalie son otro; luego Jasper, Emmett y Edward jugaréis juntos y el último grupo seremos Phil, Carlisle y yo, Charlie será el que indique los out.

Todos asentimos. A lo lejos iban llegando Phil, mi madre y por último Charlie con un gran guante de béisbol.

-Escucha Bella- me dijo Alice- debemos ganar si o si, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí, estaba nerviosa- así que no te sientas presionada.

-Los chicos jugarán primero- informó Rosalie.

Eso me alivió un poco, por lo menos ganaría más tiempo para entrar en confianza.

-Buena suerte Eddie- Tanya le lanzó un beso a mi novio, lo que logró encresparme.

Me encaminé en dirección a él y sin previo aviso le di un beso, que el me respondió gustoso.

-Suerte- le dije sonriendo.

Me devolvió una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban, estaba a punto de empezar el juego por lo que me dirigí a las bancas donde me esperaban Alice y Rosalie.

-Va a ser un partido muy interesante- rió Alice.

-¿En serio?

-Espera a jugarlo- me miró con una chispa extraña en la mirada.

El juego de los chicos iba de viento en popa, era extraño ver a los Cullen corriendo a velocidad humana por el campo, Emmett en dos ocasiones tuvo que bajar un poco la velocidad, pues empezaba a subirla cuando se emocionaba. Al final del partido el equipo de Edward fue el ganador y yo acudí a felicitarle.

-¡Lo lograste!- le sonreí, el me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Tanya, pero no me iba a intimidar, Edward estaba de lo más contento y eso era lo que me contagiaba. Pero pronto mi cara cambiaría, el turno de las chicas había llegado y con esto me refiero a que mi muerte me llagaría de una u otra forma. Alice logró batear la pelota muy lejos, logrando así llegar a la segunda base.

-¿Lista para perder?- rió Tanya a Rosalie.

-**Me gustaría pegarte una paliza de muerte**- le respondió la rubia y despampanante hermana de Edward con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro.

Rosalie hizo lo suyo, corrió a gran velocidad por el campo llegando a la primera base, pues la bola no llegó tan lejos, Alice ya se hallaba en la tercera, así que el juego dependía de mí. Tragué saliva.

-**Bella, estamos a punto de batear**- me recordó Charlie, yo asentí.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, debía demostrar que era tan buena como Tanya o cualquier otra chica.

-Suerte hija- me dijo Charlie poniéndose detrás mío listo para atajar las pelotas que dejaría pasar.

-¿Asustada Swan?- me miró Tanya, ella me iba a lanzar la pelota.

-Eso quisieras…- la miré fijamente.

Pude escuchar los chiflidos de Emmett en las gradas. Esme hizo sonar su silbato y Tanya se preparó para lanzarme la bola. Yo tomé con fuerza el bate, tratando de no hiperventilar como sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Strike uno!- gritó Charlie, no me había percatado del momento en el que Tanya la había lanzado.

Tanya volvió a su posición lista para lanzar y yo a la mía, algo me decía que si no bateaba ahora…

-¡Stike dos!

_Demonios_ pensé _esta es la última oportunidad_ cerré los ojos con fuerza y me preparé a batear, lo que siguió a continuación me dejó confundida por un rato.

-¡¡CORRE BELLA, CORRE!!- gritaban Edward, Jasper y Emmett desde sus asientos.

Lo que vi me sorprendió, había partido por la mitad el bate del impacto con la pelota, la cual se hallaba fuera del campo de visión y sin pensarlo me lancé a correr aun atontada con lo acontecido, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Primera base, segunda, tercera…

-¡Gana el equipo de Bella!- gritó Esme.

-Lo hiciste- Edward se hallaba enfrente de mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, pues me había barrido en la última base, aún no daba crédito a mis ojos… Había corrido sin tropezarme. Había ganado el juego…

_Volví, je lo siento chicos, es que me puse a celebrar las vacaciones con mucho gusto jaja. Bueno, espero les halla gustado el capítulo, uno de los motivos por los cuales tarde tanto es que intento recolectar ideas para lo que viene… (me pongo roja de solo pensarlo), pero en fin, ya tengo la idea y la estoy armando para luego escribirla y compartirla, por lo que les anticipo que la Boda será dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos más. Antes debemos recibir a un amigo y por supuesto adivinar lo que traman los Cullen para el Viernes… (risa macabra)_

_Bueno, como siempre mis agradecimientos:_

_**Adri Cullen: **__Mil gracias, que bueno que te valla gustando. Con respecto a Sue y a Charlie… ahí que ver que pasa._

_**Shia17Potter: **__Hola, jaja, que bueno que no te este defraudando, espero poder apurarme, es que tengo tantas ideas… jaja pero en fin, aquí esta el capítulo al fin jaja. Por otro lado yo voy a estudiar Comunicación y estoy viendo entre varias universidades, ya que no me gusta eso del CBC… (es una porquería XD) jaja. Bueno espero disfrutes el capítulo y leerte pronto por acá._

_**Emma: **__¡Hola!, jaja estoy tratando de idear el momento para… eso. (no tengo experiencia en lemmon ni en transformaciones así que… si lo hago mal, esto pido disculpas, aunque advierto no será muy lemmon ni muy al otro extremo…)Espero que te guste este capítulo, prometo que pronto será la boda, pero antes va a haber un par de sorpresas más… jaja_

_**The little Cullen: **__Pues paisana mía que bueno es leerte de nuevo, aunque halla tardado en actualizar. Yo soy chilanga jaja nací en el DF, pero crecí en el estado de México y por razones de la vida estoy ahora en Argentina (con todo y versito me salió XD) jaja. Y bueno, creo que si podría funcionar lo de Sue y Charlie… no se sería injusto que estén solos, por otro lado esto era lo del campo ¿qué te pareció?, me maté escribiéndolo e ideándolo, debo darles las gracias a mi amiga Naty y a mi hermana Queque que me ayudaron con esto… jaja Bueno espero seguirte leyendo._

_**Erika Chiba Cullen:**__ ¡Nueva lectora!, jaja que bueno que te valla gustando, yo también estoy ansiosa por la salida de la novela… me como las uñas de saber que sale este fin de semana, pero trataré de solo leerlo en español, así que me contendré hasta el 8 de octubre. Espero seguirte leyendo._

_**Belencullenss:**__ ¡Jaja! Creo que el misterio del campo quedó resuelto. Jaja falta lo otro… jaja y es en el siguiente capítulo donde nos… (ups! Yo y mi bocota) jaja bueno me alegro que te valla gustando. Espero leerte pronto._

_**Hermioneyron: **__Jaja, pues no creo que Bella llegue a romperle la cara a Tanya, pero sabemos como actuamos… y bueno lo único que puede hacer es competir. Jaja._

_Bueno como siempre gracias a los que siguen la historia y que no se animan a expresar lo que piensan al respecto… ¡Please, me muero por saber que piensan! (soné tan dramática como Edward al no poderle leer la mente a Bella XD)_

_Cómo siempre las preguntas del capítulo:_

_-¿Jacob regresará? ¿Aceptará al fin la decisión de Bella?_

_-¿Quién ganará la apuesta?_

_-¿Por qué Edward tararea otra nana?_

_Bien, yo aquí me despido pero antes…_

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE AMANECER:**_

_Y entonces, caí en la cuenta de lo que tramaban, voltee a ver a Alice que salió corriendo en seguida riendo a más no poder, dejándome a solas con Jasper._

_**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Aye 436.**_


End file.
